Tempest
by polsons
Summary: "Sometimes you don't have to do any more than live, let life take course, love others, and forgive, Hermione, to make more of a difference than you'll ever know." Hermione Granger is hit by a stray spell in her 7th year and sent back to the time of the Marauders. With her time limit set and determination, none of them will know what hit them when she's done. HG/SB HG/RL.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously). This same disclaimer applies to every chapter hereafter. Thank you.

**WARNING**: If you are at all uncomfortable with coarse language, I must ask you to stop reading now. It will be peppered, sometimes frequent and sometimes not, throughout the whole story. If you're uncomfortable, I'm truly sorry, but I will not change that. After what Hermione's been through, I think she's entitled to some swearing here and there. (I also imagine the Marauders didn't hold their tongues either). The only word absent is the word c**t, which will _never _be mentioned in this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not a superstitious girl. She didn't believe in nonsense such as divination, crystal balls that could tell the future, or muggle Ouija boards. She was solid and she _never _guessed, not based on frivolous things like hunches. However, that morning she'd had the worst feeling something was about to happen, something so important that it couldn't be avoided no matter what she did, so she'd have to accept whatever it was. When she'd received the summons from Dumbledore that morning, so early only he, she, and a few professors would be up, she should have realised something much bigger was happening.

Hermione remembered the note clearly - it was harmless, just asking for her to see Dumbledore in his office. She waved it off as Head Girl duties, or perhaps something to do with her Head Boy, Malfoy. She'd gone there, seen the twinkling lights in his eyes, and should have walked right out. She'd been glad to see him happy, but now she realised he'd been grinning mischievously because he, like always, _knew._

"Miss Granger!" he'd cried, clapping enthusiastically as she entered the office. "No, no, don't sit – what I have to say wont take a moment. Are you ready?" he paused for dramatic effect and Hermione quickly grew impatient, to his amusement.

"Sometimes you don't have to do any more than live, let life take course, love others, and forgive, Hermione, to make more of a difference than you'll ever know."

Hermione had been dismissed immediately after that. She'd managed to make it through breakfast in the Great Hall, alone at that hour, when a couple fifth years making up nonsense spells outside the doors accidentally flicked one at her, so intent with impressing his girl that he'd completely forgotten he would likely hit someone. The black light had come searing toward her and she felt a strange sense of calm and finality wash over her. She barely had the time to say 'oh, shit' before she was gone.

Gone might have been the wrong word for it. Hermione had been stuck in place, unable to move and others unable to move, as far as she could see. He might have meddled and caused a temporal bubble with his stupid words. What had he said? _Tempus Exsolutus. _The fucking idiot probably saw the writing in a book and figured it sounded cool. Or maybe it had backfired and she was stuck like she'd was quickly proven wrong when things moved like she'd pressed rewind on an old VCR. Pictures blurred past her, students walking through the Great Hall and out, laughing, talking, making a deafening din and swath of colours that burnt her brain.

_I'm going backwards, _she realised, her stomach turning. This was not what she'd expected when coming back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. _I wanted one normal year, just one! _she ranted internally, _but that's too much to bloody ask isn't it. Give the war hero a fucking break!_

The people streaked by her for what seemed an age, a headache striking up when she realised she couldn't shut her eyes to block it all out. _Bugger, _she sighed. At least her last year wouldn't be boring – finding a way back home would occupy her time and she'd be home in time for seventh year. Or so she told herself, feeling rather miserable. That abated when she realised that this was _her_ adventure. There was no Harry and no Ron, although they hadn't gone back to Hogwarts anyway, she was on her own with this one. It made her feel lonely, but the challenge of it excited her in a way.

Suddenly, she hit the pavement with a crash, falling to the heap on the ground. She hadn't been supporting herself, Hermione realised. She'd been frozen so her muscles weren't braced to take her weight when she finally fell through. When she pushed her ringlets out of her hair, she saw the leather shoes of students milling around her. While she was still down, Hermione quickly undid her Head Girl badge and stowed it in her pocket. No good having to explain that in whatever era this was.

Standing up abruptly, dusting off her knees as she did, Hermione turned to the nearest student, who couldn't have been anyone other than James Potter. _Oh, _she thought. _Well, at least I have a rough idea of when and where. Could be worse._

"Hello," she greeted, forcing a polite smile on her face. "Could you tell me the date?"

"The, er, what?" James's eyebrows curled inward in confusion as Hermione waited patiently. "Uh."

"For God's sake, Potter," a brusque female voice cut in, a swish of red hair moving into Hermione's peripheral vision. "It's the first of September, 1976. I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter. We're sixth years and I don't think either of us have seen you before."

James looked at Lily adoringly but Lily, obviously not interested at that point, had her green eyes fixed on Hermione, staring intently. Hermione took a deep breath as a crowd formed around her, and closed her eyes, counting to three. "I must have botched the apparation," she sighed dramatically, sticking out her hand, plastering a small smile on her face. "I'm Hermione, Hermione White."

Lily took her hand and shook it. "I didn't think you could apparate into Hogwarts," her voice held more than a note of suspicion and Hermione hoped she'd hold on to that, particularly in the next couple years.

"You can't," Hermione replied simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I was aiming for the edge of the forest."

"Huh, strange," Lily's gaze swept over her and Hermione hugged her plain black robes tight to her, glad her Gryffindor colours had been in the was. She'd had a prefect meeting in an hour or so after first period charms so she usually dressed unaligned to make the prefects feel like she wasn't 'biased'.

"Could you take me to Dumbledore's office, if its not too much trouble?" Hermione offered Lily the radiant smile, sort of stunning the girl, who just nodded slowly. "Thank you so much, you're a life saver."

James, although obviously enamoured with Lily, had continued to stare, a fact that hadn't escaped Lily's notice. Hermione felt sorry for him as Lily turned, tilted her head for Hermione to follow her, and 'accidentally' whacked James in the back with her book bag. The boy sputtered and coughed, but Hermione could feel his eyes on them both as she followed the future Mrs Potter up the stairs. Two boys walking directly in front of them paused, made eye contact with Lily, raked their eyes down Hermione, and immediately stepped to either side for them to pass. Lily nodded and Hermione just kept her eyes on the ground like she hadn't noticed.

"Remus," Lily greeted. He smiled and she nodded again, and then they were disappearing up moving staircases, Lily beginning to warm up to the new stranger who had managed to get past Hogwarts' anti-apparation wards.

Sirius Black stared up at the retreating figures, his eyes, like James, never leaving the slightly haggard looking girl. "Who was that with Evans?" he asked when he and Remus had re-joined with James, who was standing slack-jawed at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know, but she literally appeared out of thin air and dropped to the floor at my feet," James stared at both of his friends, eyes wide. "No crack that comes with apparation like she said, plus she even acknowledged she couldn't apparate in."

"I guess she's just an enigma until Dumbledore introduces her during breakfast," Remus offered, watching in amusement as James and Sirius nodded dazedly. "But I'd hazard the guess that we've just been graced with the almost impossible – a new girl."

* * *

Hermione was lead to Dumbledore's office by Lily, who she soon noticed wore her Prefects badge with pride, with a brisk efficiency Hermione admired. She'd pointed out passages, run through basic knowledge you needed to get around the castle, and pointed out the Gryffindor tower as they'd passed. She was the perfect prefect, and Hermione could see some of Harry in her, or some of her in Harry. Whatever way, there was a resemblance.

"Bertie Botts," Lily called, the gargoyle moving quickly. "Our headmaster's vice is his love of candy."

Hermione had to smile at that – she could remember the time after Harry battled Voldemort for the first time at school over the Philosopher's Stone she'd visited the hospital wing and saw the headmaster palm a box of those same jellybeans. She'd kept the secret but, like with everything, he always knew she'd seen.

"That is correct, Miss Evans," Dumbledore himself stood behind his desk when they rounded the corner, eyes twinkling with life as he appraised the two girls. "Who is the girl you've brought with you? I was sure I'd met all the sixth years."

Lily's brows furrowed as she turned to Hermione, unsure of what to say. Luckily for both of them, Hermione knew exactly what to say. "I'm Hermione White, the transfer student. My mother did tell you I was arriving today, right?"

"Ah, Miss White," Dumbledore nodded, the warmth in his eyes not dimming a bit as he opened his arms wide in a sweeping gesture. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust the trip wasn't too hard?"

"Not as hard as I thought, although I ran into an anomaly when I apparated – I landed outside this huge hall, the Great Hall is what Lily called it," Hermione tried to keep her tone light, and her deliberate mention of Lily like that told the headmaster what he needed to know for now. "She's been ever so helpful to me," Hermione added, shooting Lily a grateful smile. Lily nodded, returning it easily.

"Miss Evans, if you wouldn't mind joining your peers down in the hall? I believe Miss White and I have some important paperwork to attend to." And just like that Lily Evans bid her goodbyes and spun on heel, her respect for authority so great she didn't even offer to stay with the girl like Hermione knew she would have if the phrasing hadn't been so obvious. It was easy to see why James had become so besotted with Lily; she was beautiful and she was unflinchingly friendly. At least, Hermione added, to strangers.

Albus Dumbledore was no fool, he knew the rules of the Hogwarts better than he knew the back of his own hand. No one could apparate inside under any circumstances, but something like a time turner or a spell could send the victim back without ever alerting the wards. Albus reappraised the girl – she looked confident enough that he figured she had answers of her own to give.

"I was hit with a rogue spell by some fool trying to impress a girl," Hermione admitted with a smile, realising what he was waiting for – the confession. "He said _Tempus Exsolutus _and then I was watching people speed past and then I was falling and then I was here. In 1976."

"I assume by your tone you aren't from 1976, and from your uniforms I can see that you're a student yourself," Dumbledore watched as the witch stayed incredibly calm. He noted, with some sadness, that the level of control she was exhibiting over herself took its toll in the long run.

"No, sir, I'm from 1997," she offered him a small smile as he began to laugh. "Unfortunately I didn't have a time turner with me or I would have spun back."

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore knew she knew and trusted him in the future, that was the only explanation for her admitting to owning a time turner, one that wasn't fully invented yet, let alone released to the public. "I cant know much, but I assume that you need a place to stay?"

"Until I can return to my own time, yes, I will," Hermione took a steadying breath. "It's been quite some time since I last saw that spell in a text but from what I understand _Tempus Exsolutus _will cause me to remain here for a time dependent on the strength of the spell cast."

"Yes, there's no going back before then, Miss White," Dumbledore shook his head slightly before realising that she hadn't mentioned the colour yet. There was apprehension written across her face, and he knew before she did that whatever she asked next, she would not like the answer he gave.

"Sir," Hermione began tentatively. "The light coming out of the wand was black, like shadow. That's not the best sign, is it?"

"No, it's not," the headmaster winced slightly, wondering what on earth the fifth year had been thinking. He perked up at the prospect of students being so carefree (although it pained him to learn it was their recklessness that sent this poor girl here). Surely that meant an end to the war. He couldn't ask the girl though, he knew that much. She'd already be changing things interacting with the people most likely to be her friends parents. One glance at the girl told him she had indeed known him – she was waiting silently for him to come out of his reverie.

"You're here for exactly two years, my dear."

And at once, all the air was sucked out of Hermione and she felt well and truly winded for the first time in her life. "Two years," she repeated dully. "Two."

"I assume that you'll go into sixth year so you can stay in Hogwarts for the two?" Hermione nodded mutely and Albus clapped his hands together once more. "Good, good. Now, lets go introduce you to your year."

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Hermione stood on the dais as Dumbledore announced the arrival of the new sixth year student to be sorted right then, now that the first years' sorting was over. People stared openly, and she knew that even in her own time they'd only ever had one transfer that she could remember, if she was thinking correctly, and that might have been a second year. Taking a steadying breath, she let her old transfiguration professor, McGonagall herself, lead her to the stool and place the sorting hat on her head. Almost immediately, the Great Hall filled with animated chatter about the house she'd be sorted into and her head filled with the familiar rumbling of the hat she hadn't heard in years.

'My, my, Miss Granger, aren't we far from home. I assume you have already realised I exist out of the flow of time so you know I was in the office when Dumbledore gave you his pep talk this morning. For that reason, and a great many others I'm sure you're aware of, it better be…'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. The Slytherins rolled their eyes and the Gryffindors stood to welcome another to their table. Hermione, cheered from her talk with something who knew what she had to do.

_That's it! _she thought excitedly. _I have to befriend them, be kind and be understanding. Compassionate. That's what Dumbledore meant! I won't change the face of the war, I'll be long gone by then, but I may make an impact on the people I love's future happiness._

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor table, toward the grinning face of a proud Lily Evans. "Hermione!" Lily called happily, patting the bench next to her. "I'm so glad you were sorted into Gryffindor – I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone to Slytherin. Malfoy would have never let us hear the end of it."

"It's good to see at least one familiar face," Hermione smiled, a light blush rising on her cheeks as she felt hundreds of eyes turning on her and turning away from her, sending chills up her spine. "I didn't imagine the school was quite so large! I was home schooled until now."

Hermione would have sworn she heard Dumbledore make an encouraging noise, and knowing him he'd been listening so he could inform the teachers. Hopefully he'd send McGonagall to go over her schedule with her. Hermione frowned, there was probably no way for her to take all the NEWTs she wanted without the time turner.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Lily's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her crashing down to reality. "This is Isolde and Elena, the two girls, along with me of course, you'll likely dorm with this year!"

Hermione greeted each of them, happy to have made fast friends. Many looked at Lily enviously, and then at Hermione, and she felt a pang of homesickness in being accepted into a new group so quickly and easily. Lily reminded her of Ginny and Harry fused together on top of it, so that wasn't helping much either. Shaking her head slightly, she let herself become engaged in a conversation about the various houses.

"Obviously we Gryffindors are the best," Elena informed her bluntly before raising her dark eyebrows and wiggling them, "although if it's a bad-boy you're after, with the exception of our very own Sirius Black, Slytherin is where you want to go. Hufflepuff are great for a snog if you need one in a pinch – they're not exactly the brightest but they're all around lovely. Ravenclaw are fine too, although I've personally never dated one."

"I resent we aren't on the top of your list of eligible bachelors, Elena," James's voice came from directly behind her as he walked around to slip into the spare seat next to Lily. "It's actually rather hurtful."

"I was on there, I don't take offense," Sirius slipped into the seat next to her, followed by Remus on the opposite side and peter as well, effectively sitting in a box like shape around the four girls. "I'm Sirius Black, and the pleasure will be all yours if you give me a moment," he dropped a devastating wink that had Hermione stifling a giggle and sticking out her hand in the most prudish way she could, channelling her inner Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin ice bitch.

"I'm sure," she raked her eyes down him as he shook her hand, pursing her lips slightly before introducing herself. "I'm Hermione White, and I think you give your pleasures far too freely for me to be interested."

It was so hard to keep a straight face when she'd just been propositioned by her best friend's godfather, the same half crazed man she'd help run off on the back of a hippogriff to evade going back to Azkaban. This was a situation she had never particularly wished she'd find herself in, but she could at least admire that Sirius Black made one hell of a pretty picture.

Her friends, and the Marauders, burst out laughing, Remus almost doubling over in front of them. Sirius just sneered before turning to Hermione, who had a smile on her face then. "But I bet you've thought about me naked, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, and that's when she lost it.

"Sirius Black, I'm beginning to think your mother was making a joke when she named you," she choked out between giggles. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be rude but," she stifled a sob, her laughter refusing to die down at the ridiculousness of the situation. It didn't help everyone was joining in, their laughter showing no signs of slowing down. "It's just so funny!"

"I aim to please," Sirius said, smiling cockily as they all burst into another round of laughter, Hermione turning slightly pink in the cheeks as she struggled to take a breath. "I better start the introductions, since you all know you love the sound of my voice. That's Remus, bookworm and all around smart guy," Remus nodded at her and offered up a tentative smile, which she immediately returned.

"That's Peter, he's a good sort once you get to know him," he nodded to the small, slightly pudgy boy sitting next to Elena. Peter smiled and Hermione could see, even before his appearance started to shift from staying in animagus form too long, that he looked like a rat. Dumbledore's words rang in her ears and Hermione offered him the most genuine smile she could, surprising Elena, who had been sitting there not bothering to hide her distaste.

"And that's James," he tilted his chin to James, who looked so eerily like Harry Hermione had to control her smile before he thought he was coming on to him. "He's got a major thing for Lily-poo over here and she likes to pretend its not happening."

"I do not," Lily sniffed disdainfully. "I merely block it out, like a fly buzzing about."

"Evans, you wound me!" James cried dramatically, falling onto one knee under the table, clutching his heart while he screwed up in an expression of mock pain. The Gryffindors rolled their eyes, and Lily rolled hers the biggest. But Hermione could see the twitching of the corners of her lips at the display, just ready to form a wide smile.

Remus caught her eye and shook his head slightly, the signal not to say a thing. Hermione was grateful, it would have been a great tip if she hadn't known the pair's history. Their dinner chose that moment to appear on the large platters in front of them, the quality of food not changing a bit from her time. Hermione put a little on her plate, stomach still sore from travel, and took the time to survey her new companions while they ripped into plates piled high with food that looked like it belonged in a huge magazine spread rather than on a school table.

She started with Remus, since he was basically the only one she could look at without getting caught. His face was unmarred by his characteristic three scars, which was incredibly unusual. His skin, tanned from the summer holidays she guessed, made his light hair and eyes stand out. All in all, he didn't look that different. He was as handsome as his older self had promised he had been, his body toned from all the transformations. Hermione stared unashamed when she realised what was missing, what made him so damn different from the Lupin she'd known as professor.

He didn't have that weariness about him, like he'd been socked in the gut one too many times. She supposed that was from losing his friends, but she also knew that he wouldn't find someone to love until Tonks, well, not properly. He'd told her as much in Grimmauld Place – he hadn't wanted to share the burden of lycanthropy with someone other than the marauders, his treasured brothers. Hermione found that so impossibly sad that she decided right then and there that she would do everything she could to be a good friend to Remus. He caught her staring for a moment and blushed into his pumpkin juice before looking up to find Hermione's eyes on the next person across: Isolde.

With a name that sounded like it came from an old medieval romance, her looks promised the same thing. Full red lips with a strong cupid's bow stood out in a oval face with a slim, straight nose and large blue eyes framed by ridiculous amounts of lashes. Hermione recognised her instantly as one of the beautiful who didn't quite use that beauty the way they could if they truly wanted. Boys stared sometimes but Isolde didn't give off noticeable rays of beauty like 'look at me, I'm here!', so their eyes travelled elsewhere. Only a few continued to stare and give sighs like they were under a love potion. She was similar to Lily, Hermione decided, in grace and manner. But where Isolde was cold and aloofness abound, Lily was warmth and kindness.

Elena had struck up a conversation with James about Quidditch, trying to coax Lily to join in. She got a couple grunts out of the redhead, causing James to light up. Hermione now knew why everyone called them the golden couple. Even when they weren't together they were perfect. Elena was trying to hide her smiles but the pretty girl wasn't trying very hard at all. When she caught Hermione's eyes she winked, her pretty grey iris flashing noticeably. With bleach blonde hair and a toned down version of what her mother had called Farrah Fawcett hair, Elena was a bombshell. Surprisingly, none of the Marauders seemed to be involved with any of these girls, other than all of them uniting to try to get James and Lily together.

And that bought her to the final in the four sitting opposite her – Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't ugly, he wasn't handsome, he wasn't fat, he wasn't skinny, he wasn't much of anything in Hermione's opinion. He was the odd one out. Remus had brains, Sirius had looks, James had the charisma. What did Peter have that made him so special? she wondered idly. The Marauders didn't let just anyone in their club, after all. Hermione resolved (although she couldn't look directly at him while she did) that she would try to see what they did, and attempt (no promises) to encourage the best in him. She bit back a sigh. It's what Dumbledore would have wanted.

That when she accidentally saw two people over their heads. One with impossibly light blonde hair pulled in a ponytail off his face, accentuating marble pale skin, emotionless grey eyes, and severe bone structure. Handsome, but ultimately terrifying. He had on a prefect's badge and was watching the Marauders with disdain. Obviously, Hermione smirked, that was Lucius Malfoy. He viewed her with interest, nodded imperceptibly, and Hermione wondered what he'd think if she removed the glamour she wore off her forearm and showed him the scar his future in-law Bellatrix would carve. She bet he'd go all shades of red and call her nasty names, just like his son used to.

Next to him, looking so bored it seemed physically painful to him, was Severus Snape. She could recognise the greasy hair cut at the shoulders and the suffocatingly dark robes, not a hint of Slytherin green and silver on him. He was watching next to her as James attempted and attempted to keep up conversation with Lily. The scowl that was permanent on his face in her time was exactly the same twenty years later, and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for the man. She knew what it was like to love someone and not have them acknowledge you. She, Hermione thought dryly, didn't know what it was like to deliberately hurt someone she loved either, so he probably deserved it.

_Be nice to them, kind, and show them that blood status doesn't matter. Don't say a thing about your family other than they died in the war, and go from there. Let your close friends guess and your enemies stand on propriety. _Hermione almost smirked. It would work. She had NEWT level potions with them for sure, she'd heard Snape bitterly complain of the times in class when Sirius and James would prank him. Under his breath, of course, and only when other students were talking loudly. _Cushion the blow, _she thought to herself. _They are not the men they'll become. _

That would be her mantra, whether she realised it or not, for the next two years. It was true and it was whole – they were not yet the monsters, or the men, that she'd met. Looking at Bellatrix though, Hermione repressed a shudder. Crazy ran through the Black family, and Hermione was not brave (or crazy) enough to get in the way of _that _Black. Little did she know the Black at her elbow was sizing her up while she was preoccupied watching others. He'd stopped eating and focused intently, trying to pinpoint what exactly it was about her that was so strange.

She turned back to her food and Remus, who had been looking at Sirius looking at her, caught her eye by accident. Hermione offered him a warm smile, something Sirius knew Remus was surprised at. When Remus looked away, however, he saw her eyes go distant and sad, determination writing itself clearly across her face as it did. Whoever she was, the pretty witch sitting next to him was good luck, he decided, and he knew exactly who she'd favour, if luck and Sirius Black had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger had friends. That were girls. Who weren't related to her male friends. Sort of. It almost made her want to squeal – they were real and down to Earth and Lily was serious about her studies, just like Hermione was. She felt a pang of sadness that all of the people she loved couldn't live in the same time frame, but then imagined the mix ups – Harry accidentally flirting with Lily or something stupid like that. Hermione shuddered before realising her slip. She was Hermione White now, and that was the girl with all the friends.

_Even though I'm allowed to be happy here, _she thought, _I still know I can never tell them. I'll have to say I'm moving to Antarctica or somewhere no one would ever want to visit, particularly not a lover. If I choose one. _This time period, Hermione decided with a smile, was one of the best she'd ever visited. The gleams in McGonagall and Dumbledore's eyes had confirmed that she'd been a traveller in time, and she fervently wished they'd just give in and tell her what they knew. To hell with breaking the timeline, she was so curious it hurt.

Instead of dwelling on the events due two years from now, Hermione concentrated on that morning. The second day brought about a double period first thing. Hermione didn't think it would be too bad except for the fact it was potions with the Slytherins. She was looking forward to seeing if the rivalry was as strong now as in the future. Judging from the glares the Marauders sent various members of the house, she was guessing it was. Lily and the girls were still asleep when Hermione woke and dressed in fresh robes, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore, one to always keep robes on the side for the odd time traveller, he said.

Holding her shoes in her hands and stepping out of the room, Hermione hoped the creaky step was a lot less creaky. It had been, and she made it all the way to the common room without making noises other than the soft scuffing of her socks. Leaning down to hold the railing while she pulled on her shoes, Hermione accidentally offered Remus and Sirius one of the best views they'd been treated to at a quarter to seven in the morning.

"Damn," Sirius crowed appreciatively. "Dumbledore get you that uniform?"

Hermione flushed but finished pulling on her shoes, smoothing her skirt as she stood. "Yeah, actually, he did. How'd you know?"

"He's the only one of the teachers that provides them that length," Sirius smiled wickedly. "Rather than nun length like McGonagall or Flitwick. Swear, you'd think they were living in the 1870's."

"Were you two up all night?" she asked, worry tinging her tone as she ripped her eyes from Sirius, who always looked catalogue model perfect no matter what time of the month it was, to Remus, who looked slightly run down, spots of pink riding high on his cheeks.

"No," he flushed fully then, Sirius watching bemusedly. "We went for a jog, ah, around the castle grounds. They're gorgeous in the mornings," Remus finished lamely, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Maybe I could join you some time," she smiled, nodding to both of them in turn as she started to walk past. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Remus watched, wishing he'd been fast enough to say she'd be welcome to join if they actually ever went on jogs. He remembered the concern in her voice when she'd asked if they'd gotten any sleep, and his cheeks grew even warmer. Hermione was good looking, he knew that. If Sirius was going after a girl, its because she was beautiful. But Hermione wasn't Sirius's usual type. Where they were buxom, she was petite, and where they were milk pale, she was lightly tanned. Her body was tight and compact, having the look of someone who would go jogging regularly, and could hold her own in a fight. Big doe eyes framed by long lashes in a fetching heart shaped face framed with bouncing chocolate brown ringlets added in to the mix meant she was the perfect girlfriend for a Marauder. She was sweet, and she was kind, but did she have it in her to be mischievous too? Remus would wait and see before making his move for –

"Merlin," Sirius sighed dreamily, his teeth flashing in a rare all out smile. "Remind me to write Dumbledore the most fantastic thank you letter he's ever received for Hermione White's _legs!"_

* * *

Breakfast passed quickly and Hermione snuck out before the larger crowds, happy to be at home in her silent Hogwarts, the early morning light filtering through slightly, even down in the dungeons. For her first lesson of every subject, she'd been instructed to show up at least a quarter of an hour earlier to be issued the textbook and go over any problems or questions she may have had for the teacher. When Hermione walked in and came face to face with Professor Slughorn himself, Hermione wished she'd had that extra cup of hot chocolate she wanted, just to avoid this moment.

"Ah, Miss White!" Horace Slughorn exclaimed happily, the look in his beady eyes all too familiar to Hermione, who had undergone the slightly disgusting courting process before she was inducted into his little Slug Club meetings. Hermione made up her mind quickly – Dumbledore said to be kind right? She'd only be following his orders if she avoided going. If she went, the club would be sure to sour her mood for the rest of her natural life.

"Professor Slughorn," she greeted with the tiniest of smiles, barely crinkling her eyes as she did. _This man, _Hermione thought dryly, _is a complete waste of the wrinkles I'd make smiling at him, and the wrinkles I'd get from yelling at him. Keep calm._

"I have been meaning to ask you something," he grinned at her and Merlin's craggy beard did she want to slap him smartly across that toad like mouth of his. "A student with such records as yours would make such a great addition to –"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt," Hermione feigned a girlish grin a she tried to look as stupid as she could short of a brain transplant. "I was told there was, uh, a textbook for this class?"

Slughorn looked at her strangely before pointing, wordlessly now, to the cabinet on the side of the wall. Hermione flitted over, hoping to dear anything that eight o'clock was soon. She'd only left the hall at a quarter to and oh, everyone knows how flies when you're stuck in a room with Ron. She smiled at the private joke, wishing her friends were here now to distract and utterly terrify Slughorn with a fake hex to make Ron froth at the mouth again.

Students began to filter in but they didn't take their seats, each congregating on either side of the classroom, the houses as separate as night and day. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes – the rivalry seemed even worse. Slughorn was still looking at her and, as the Marauders, minus Peter, and Lily and Elena trooped in, Slughorn smiled widely. Hermione stifled a groan as she greeted them and saw what was coming next.

"Welcome to Potions!" he cried dramatically, capturing everyone's attention by raising his arms. Sirius and James started to muffle their laughter behind her before Slughorn continued. "Now, I'll be pairing you off with other students to test your ability before, in the next term, putting high achievers with someone who will need their help."

He'd done this in their time too, Hermione spending the first term of her sixth year paired with Draco Malfoy. Staring at the other Slytherins across the room, Hermione decided this wasn't a time to complain. She was here to be compassionate and offer a hand to the people, the men, that would need it most in the coming years. Potions was a good way to start that.

"Without further ado," Slughorn whipped out the class roll and narrowed his eyes before shouting the first pair, pointing to the desk in front of him. "Snape and Evans," Lily trembled slightly before squaring her shoulders, James making a small growling noise in his throat. Slughorn pointed to the desk next to that and smiled at Hermione. _Fuck. _

"White and R. Black."

Sirius clapped her on the shoulder, leaning forward to whisper, "good luck." She offered the Marauders a smile and walked to the desk, happy for the sense of familiarity this scenario brought. Hopefully Regulus Black would be a little slower to judge, but Hermione was leaning on the hope he assumed she was a pure or half blood.

"You're the new girl," he drawled, looking exactly like his brother. "And you're already friends with my brother. I think you're going to need all the help you can get in this class."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pausing to listen as Slughorn rattled names off quickly.

"Avery, S. Black. Lestrange, Potter. Mulciber, Lupin. Rosier, Hart." With that, all of her friends were separated off and Hermione turned her attention back to Regulus who, she knew, was meant to be a year younger than them. He had to be advanced in potions to be here, and she bit back a smirk when she remembered how advanced she was.

"Your brother's a good man," she said to Regulus, looking him straight in the eye. There were subtle differences in their looks, but Sirius and Regulus could pass off as each other, if Regulus would grow another inch or two. "As, I suspect, you might be."

He stared at her, shocked. "Hermione White," she held out her hand and he took it, shaking slightly. Hermione tightened her grip and shook his hand firmly before letting it go.

"Regulus Black," he muttered, turning to his text book.

There was the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks and she heard Sirius, sitting behind them, leaning forward in his seat to take a look at it. She could practically hear Sirius opening his mouth, a small chuckle hinting as what was to come. Hermione slipped her wand out of her sleeve and waved it quickly under the table, causing a small cowlick to break free on top of Sirius's perfect head of hair. Regulus watched her, confused, until he turned around as saw Sirius desperately trying to flatten it.

"Thanks," he murmured, still looking at his book as Slughorn wasted class time doing, well, whatever the hell he was doing. Hermione smiled and undid the small charm. By this point, Regulus's blush was gone and Sirius had lost his ammunition.

"We will be brewing," Slughorn smiled widely, "something called _Draught of Living Death. _The group who brews this the best will receive a vial of _Felix Felicis_, liquid luck. I suggest you get started." And then Slughorn, the biggest git Hermione had ever met, leant back in his chair, and watched the students scramble.

"Do you want this?" Hermione asked Regulus softly, the younger boy surprised by the question. "I saw your face light up but then you looked at Snape and you dismissed it easily. I'll tell you a secret – I'm better in potions than anyone here. If you want that vial, I suggest you hurry with the ingredients."

And Regulus did. He knew the store room like the back of his hand after helping Snape with potions over the holidays one time. He was the first back from the room, dumping the ingredients on the table, surprised to see the cauldron and beakers laid out neatly. Hermione winked at him and saw Regulus fighting off a grin. He rolled up his sleeves and sat next to her.

"Right, so what do we do first?" he asked eagerly, and Hermione wanted to cry. He wasn't a death eater yet, but he was before he left school which meant he'd either be inducted at the end of this year or the next. She took a steadying breath and took a look at the textbook.

"Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of the African sea salt into the beaker. Put it aside when your done and do _not _shake the beaker unless you want it to combust, and probably make a small explosion," Hermione told him quickly as she grabbed the Sophophorus bean and crushed it quickly, remembering the instructions from the Half-Blood Prince's notes. "We," she spoke as she worked, aware of both Black brother's eyes on her, "need to let that water rest for five minutes."

The juice was ready and Hermione surveyed Regulus, deciding to use their remaining three minutes to talk to him. "What are you gonna use the vial for?" she asked him.

"You mean we're gonna win?" Regulus asked, his voice as close to excited she thought a Slytherins could be. "Snape is just finishing adding the salt to the water, we're only three minutes ahead."

"Hell yes we're gonna win this," Hermione laughed softly, nudging him slightly in the arm. "My brother taught me all about potions, even gave me some of this one when I was thirteen. It was pink, so I drank it."

"What happened?" Regulus asked, his eyes widening slightly and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"My mother gave me a cure, ripped into my brother, and then taught me NEWT level potions for three weeks until I knew what to take and what not to," Hermione grinned then. "I'm sure you've been pranked heaps of times by your own brother."

Regulus shot a look at Sirius, who grinned and waved. Neither him or Avery were trying very hard to complete the potion, which gave him time to watch the interaction between his brother and Hermione. So far, he had even more respect for the witch.

"We'll talk about it later," she assured him, checking her watch. "I need you to slowly pour the water into the cauldron." Hermione held the graduated cylinder in her left hand, quickly getting the essence of wormwood needed.

Regulus finished his work with the water, and Hermione smiled. "Cut up three Valerian roots into small, squared pieces, then place them in the beaker with plain water for me, please."

Sirius almost laughed. The way Hermione was treating his brother, Regulus would bark if she asked him. It was painful for him to remember that all the woman in their lives were nothing like Hermione, and as far as Sirius could remember, Regulus had been smothered by all of them, the cruel comments passed off as 'concern' where they didn't bother to veil their criticisms of Sirius. He didn't know which was worse.

Hermione could feel Sirius's eyes on them as Avery swore next to him, obviously having a hard time with the potion. Snape and Lily were arguing in low tones, all thoughts of completing the potion discarded. James was watching the scene with glee, and Remus was still trying to cut the Sophophorus bean, having as much luck with it as Hermione had back in her time.

She finished the two steps involving the wormwood and made sure Regulus had finished with the Valerian roots before pouring the Sophophorus bean's juice into the cauldron, the potion making a small sizzling noise. Regulus watched as the potion changed from murky water to resemble a cauldron of blackcurrant juice.

"Wow," he said softly. "Remind me to thank your brother if we win."

Sirius saw Hermione stiffen but Regulus, who was busy watching the time, missed it. He also missed the expression on Hermione's face when she turned to look at him. She seemed so sad when she spoke again, but her tone was as controlled as ever. "He would love to meet you, I'm sure."

And the brother she spoke of, Harry, would have liked to meet R. A. B. He'd wanted to ever since they found the locket, and she knew he felt horrible about what happened to him. Hermione couldn't do much about that other than hope that her help in potions, and, she realised wryly, her tutoring in charms, he might live to make it out of that cave.

"Right, now I need you to reduce a little of the liquid in the beaker – there cant be any fragments of Valerian root," she instructed Regulus, who found all of this terribly easy after the experiments with Snape. Hermione was skilled, he realised, when he added the seven drops and she stirred the potion clockwise, then anti-clockwise, the lilac potion starting to resemble water.

"Pour in seven pieces of the root," she was concentrating so hard Regulus had to strain to hear her as she worried her lower lip. They were almost done, and he knew Hermione would probably laugh if the potion blew up, but he wanted to avoid that so he did exactly what she said. She stirred the potion again and he added the one hundred and fifty . of the powdered asphodel root.

Hermione took a deep breath and held the cauldron with her right hand and used her left to stir the potion counter clockwise seven times then clockwise once instead, putting the potion down and releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"Hermione," Regulus couldn't resist mentioning it, and for once Sirius was glad his brother was so perceptive. "The book said to stir differently."

"I know," she grinned happily. "Bloody book," she glared at it but shook her head. "It's a lot more volatile to do it that way, or so my brother said. He's brewed it right before so I'm going to trust him on that one."

"You know," Regulus lowered his voice then, "if you wanted to avoid the Slug Club, like you tried to this morning, you shouldn't have helped me."

"You were there?" Hermione asked him and Regulus nodded sheepishly. "Well, I always help my friends when I can. I can deal with Slughorn, and if I cant then oh well."

Sirius wanted to grab Hermione, shake her, then spin her around and kiss her smartly on the lips. Regulus didn't have the same look on his face, but the admiration Sirius saw there made him want to kiss her even more.

"You want to help me with this, Black, or do you want to stare into space with that stupid smile on your face some more?" Avery grumbled and Sirius decided the class needed a small explosion to help them along.

Hermione handed Regulus a small piece of Valerian root. "Add it in and we're done."

Slughorn watched as the potion was completed, a small puff of the pale pink smoke rising off it in a tiny skull. The whole class turned to watch as Hermione grinned happily and put her hand in the air. Slughorn came over, eyes wide, and Hermione felt Regulus shifting nervously next to her.

"Well, Miss White, Mr Black," he started before shutting his mouth quickly. Slughorn was lost for words, Hermione realised, while Snape stared at her, obviously shocked. "We've never had a student, other than Snape, brew this potion correctly. Now we have two. Congratulations," he said, offering her the vial. James and Sirius hooted as the class clapped and cheered loudly, the Gryffindors happy to have once-upped the Prince of Potions. "Mr Black, I believe Dumbledore was wise to let you take NEWT level potions this year. You'll go far, my boy."

"Professor," Hermione had the vial in her hand, and the class went silent. "This belongs to Regulus."

She handed the vial back to Slughorn, most of the class watching awestruck. "He deserves this vial much more than I do," she added, shooting a small smile in his direction. Self-consciously, Hermione tucked one of her curls behind her ears. She could feel the Marauder's stares drilling into her back, and could see the admiration in Snape's eyes. He wasn't a death eater yet either, she realised with a pang.

"Well, Mr Black," Slughorn smiled widely, his middle jiggling as he laughed softly. "This is for you. Congratulations, my boy, and good luck."

Regulus took the _Felix Felicis _with a smile, tucking it carefully into his robes. "Thank you, Hermione," he told her as Slughorn took away the cauldron, pouring its contents into a vial. Hermione knew that all the successful potions as dangerous as the Draught of Living Death went straight to Dumbledore to be stored away.

"It's no big deal," she grinned before sobering quickly. "But I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything," Regulus smiled, not noticing as Sirius moved from where he and James had been cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors back into his seat, thankful for the sensitive hearing that his animagus form gave him.

"Use it for good, and use it to try to help not only you, but others," Hermione spoke softly and sadly, looking dead into his eyes. "Please don't misuse it, or use it because of pressure. Use it when you want, and for what you want."

"I promise," Regulus said solemnly, understanding more than Hermione knew. She knew about his home, she knew about his life, and she knew there'd be a time when Regulus Arcturus Black would need the potion to help save all of their lives.

"Thank you," she smiled, all traces of sadness gone as the two started to chat happily about other potions listed in the book, trading faintly embarrassing stories of potions gone wrong.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face. Maybe there was hope for his brother yet, found in the help and friendship of Hermione White.

* * *

The rest of the period passed in a blur and soon they were grabbing lunch in the form of sandwiches as they boys dragged Hermione and Elena out of the castle to eat, claiming to want to show Hermione the grounds. Elena had rolled her eyes at that but agreed to join them. It was a gorgeous autumn day, close to winter, but not too close. The air still held hints of summer and the wind was mild. All in all, Hermione was glad to be outside.

The sat on one of the hills close to the Quidditch pitch, James and Sirius joking with Elena about the upcoming Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game. Elena decided she was going to cheer on Hufflepuff, and James and Sirius shared a look before starting to tease Elena about a certain dark haired boy named Lorcan. Hermione had the suspicion that this Lorcan would grow up to be the heart-throb singer from her time, and tried her best to remember what he looked like. From what she could, it was easy to see why Elena was attracted to him, and why he'd return that.

"You were brilliant in potions," Remus spoke suddenly, and Hermione turned to him with a smile. "I mean, how did you cut the Sophophorus bean? It was rolling everywhere and I had to result to just slamming the knife down randomly to get it."

"You get more juice out of it by crushing," she told him with a wink, and he groaned, shaking his head.

"I should have guessed," he sighed. "Was your mother particularly adept at potions? She was the one who taught you, right?"

"No, she was average, I guess," Hermione thought back to her classes with Ron and Harry, and how she'd been proficient, it wasn't until she snuck looks at the Half Blood Prince's notes that she realised that sometimes the best thing to do was to trust your instincts, like when she'd made her first polyjuice. "Most of what I learnt I got from my brother, Harry."

"Ah," Remus smiled, nodding slightly. "Was he as mischievous as Sirius, or as quiet as you?"

"God," she laughed, raking a hand through her hair. "No, he was like a mix. He was quiet sometimes, loud in the others, and he knew how to play a trick. Most of the time I'd find him brooding or chasing after girls, though. He always took care of me as best he could, considering."

"Has he come to Hogwarts too?" Sirius asked, and Hermione realised everyone had been listening to the conversation. She shook her head and Elena blanched slightly, taking a guess at why Hermione, obviously smart enough to take her NEWTs without attending Hogwarts, had to attend.

"Elena, don't look so upset – it's all right," Hermione said quickly as she noticed her friend was close to tears. To be friends with Lily and the Marauders, you had to be perceptive and Hermione had forgotten to hide some of the sadness she still felt at being separated from her friends. It was easy to live through, almost, by knowing she'd return exactly to that spot a moment she'd left it, two years passing for her, but no time passing for them.

"What?" James asked, looking from Elena to Hermione to Sirius, who was uncharacteristically grim, to Remus, who didn't want to try to guess at what they meant. "What?"

"My parents and my two brothers, Ron and Harry, were killed," she told him calmly, wincing slightly as she said it. "It happened a year ago. I stayed with my aunt for a while before coming here. Seriously, you haven't upset me so stop looking so worried."

"Fuck," James said, going paler than she thought possible. "I, uh," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a gesture Harry always did when he was lost for words as well. "Fuck."

"Mate, you do have a way with words, don't you?" Sirius chuckled, and the mood lightened as Sirius and Remus started to tell stories about their friend, James blushing beet red to his hairline when Remus mentioned the Bertie Botts incident. Hermione had no idea what he meant but from James's reaction, she guessed she should probably find out so she could tell Harry when she got back.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday!" Elena exclaimed suddenly, and Hermione looked more excited than the boys thought. "Wait, Hermione, why do you look so happy?"

"My mother used to take me to Hogsmeade when I was little," she laughed. "I'm excited to go back."

"That settles it," Elena proclaimed, a grin on her face. "I'm cancelling with Lorcan – don't you dare, James – and we are going as a group."

"Don't forget to invite Lily, Isolde and Peter," Hermione smiled, shaking her head slightly. "And you really don't need to stay with me the whole day, Elena. I'll probably only be there for a little while before I go back to do homework," Sirius and James groaned in unison, "and I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for you and Lorcan to visit Madame Puddifoot's together."

"Oh," Elena groaned, shaking her head as the boys and Hermione burst into laughter. "Very funny, Hermione."

* * *

The next time they were all together as a group was dinner, and Hermione was glad to be with the rest of them. She was tired and her legs ached from all the walking she'd done, Elena and the boys deciding she needed a tour around the castle, linking arms and dragging her up staircase after staircase. The boys pointed out some of the secret passages they knew – ones that were harmless anyway. They looked at the Whomping Willow and said nothing, much to Hermione's relief. They were guarding this secret with their lives, at least.

At dinner, Hermione had made sure to invite the rest of the group to Hogsmeade, convincing Lily that she needed someone studious to show her around as well, claiming to need to know where to buy various school equipment. Everyone else in the group agreed that Lily would be the best person to show her around and, after shooting an indecipherable look at James, Lily agreed. Hermione had gotten a mouthed 'thank you' from James and an eye roll from Remus. Peter also looked happy to be invited, and Hermione could see he was relieved that the new girl had remembered him after a day.

As dinner was finishing, Hermione claimed she had to use the restrooms to separate from the rest of the group. Sirius had offered to accompany her when he'd caught Malfoy and Snape looking at her like most of the people in the hall but she'd turned him down with a smile. He didn't mean anything by it other than he, as a loyal animal himself, felt the need to protect those he was loyal to. Since she was now friends with all of them, she supposed that meant Hermione was one of the loyal. The thought made her smile.

"Lost?" a voice sneered and Hermione fought every instinct in her body telling her to run. Instead she turned as slowly as she could and met the eyes of Bellatrix Black. When she thought of it later, Hermione wouldn't remember what Bellatrix's eye colour was. All she'd remember was the hint of madness swirling in the irises, making her look like she was about to break, thousands of inky dark curses waiting to come free.

"No," Hermione replied slowly, bowing her head ever so slightly in respect. She wanted to pull her chin, to be haughty and disdainful, but Bellatrix of this time was as dangerous as in her time and Hermione dearly wanted to avoid a duel.

"I think the little bird is lost," Bellatrix cackled, sauntering forward until she came nose to nose with Hermione. If Bellatrix had stayed away, or if she'd said anything but those words, Hermione would have walked away. Instead she felt her false calm being eaten away by acidulous rage. Her hair crackled out on edge, the smooth ringlets jumping up around her head as she used her free hand to shove Bellatrix back, bringing her wand up with the other.

"I am not lost," Hermione hissed angrily, "and I am not a little bird. Come near me again and you'll regret it, Black."

"I am not threatened by a nobody like you," Bellatrix screeched, her voice bouncing off the stone walls of the castle and sending the occupants of nearby portraits running. All except one who sat, eagerly awaiting what he knew would be a battle.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted, her instincts protecting her just as Bellatrix let off her own curse.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix sounded even more bloodthirsty in this time than she had in the future, Hermione realised bleakly. Her cries seemed to shake the walls and Hermione took a steadying step back with the force of the spell. Even now, the girl wasn't stupid. No, Hermione appraised her carefully, she wasn't stupid, but she did fight like she had nothing else to lose.

"You blocked my spell!" she shrieked, stamping her foot. "You should have just taken it and once your blood ran clean I'd have pardoned you! Now," her voice lowered, "now you need a lesson."

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, only her war honed instincts letting her fire off a spell before the dark haired witch could. "Pertificus Totalus!" and with that Bellatrix fell to the floor with a thud, a muffled screech coming from her mouth. Hermione shook with the adrenaline of battle, beginning to walk away when she heard someone start to clap slowly.

"Not many people could block that curse, even with a strong shield," Snape stood there, leaning slightly against the wall. She could see how he could have snuck up before she realised – he blended into the shadows here even more than he had with years of practice. It wasn't good for a teacher to lurk, but as a student Snape could hide as much as he wanted.

"Not many people are vicious enough to use a curse so powerful on someone they just met," Hermione shot a stern look at the bound Bellatrix, who was still making angry muffled noises. "Not even," her voice grew so cold that Snape flinched, "to check if the recipients blood is pure."

Hermione walked away, leaving a furious Bellatrix Black, confused Severus Snape, and three completely blindsided Marauders huddling under the invisibility cloak standing in the middle of the hall. As Snape preformed a counter curse, once Hermione was safely away, Remus, Sirius and James stood stock still, not finding it in them to move.

"She moved very fucking quickly for a home schooled student," Sirius narrowed his eyes but James started to laugh. "What's so funny, Prongs?"

"With skills like that, she should be a Marauder," he bit out between chuckles. "But that answers one question about her." He paused a moment while the two other boys stared at him under the cloak, Sirius making impatient noises in the back of his throat. "She's definitely on our side."

* * *

**AN/** alright boys and girls, I've fudged a couple dates so Bellatrix is in her final year during this fic, taking a year off between fifth and sixth to become a Death Eater and have private lessons on torture so she could represent the Dark Lord at Hogwarts with recruits and all that. At least, that's my reasoning. Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter (I wrote this one as soon as I read them, that's how happy you all made me!) and hopefully you continue to read on :) thanks – Arielle.


	3. Chapter 3

By Saturday, she'd spent a total of seven days in this time, and Hermione was already relaxing. The war was just heating up here, and she knew she wouldn't, couldn't, do anything to stop it, but Harry would. It pained her that he didn't have the chance to know his parents, but then she remembered something – this wasn't a time turner adventure. This was a charm. Dumbledore had told her that she'd go back in exactly two years, but that meant anything she was carrying or holding would go back with her. Jumping out of bed, Hermione stifled a screech as something fell from the covers and landed with a thud. Looking down, Hermione saw a coin purse and a note on thick parchment. Picking up the purse, eyes widening at the weight, Hermione looked down at the note.

'_Miss White,_

_It has come to my attention it's a Hogsmeade weekend and you have no money with you. As you'll be going back, and as I suspect you're scowling at this letter, consider the galleons I give you a loan. You can send them to me anonymously when you get back to your own time and I'll understand. Think of it as a way of informing me that you're back to your own time safely, and that you remember what I will._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

Hermione had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop the hint of slightly hysterical laughter. Swallowing heavily, she opened the bag. Her eyes almost fell out of her head at the sight of all that gold. There had to be at least five hundred galleons in there! _Crazy old man, _she thought affectionately. Now she had the money to get her supplies instead of the half broken ones she'd managed to find around the castle, and the magical camera she needed to show Harry the life of his parents before the war.

Hermione dressed in her school robes, tying back her hair in an intricate French braid which fell heavily down her back. She had the urge to cut it in the style of Mia Farrow a while ago but had thought against it. In two years it'd easily grow back, hell, even in one year it would grow back with the help of a charm before she went home. She'd think it over before doing anything, she decided, and walked down the stairs after transferring some of her money to a smaller purse to take with her. Hogsmeade weekends were, Elena pouted, a uniformed visit. She thanked her lucky stars since she'd have to be shopping for her whole life that day.

_Or I can shop smartly and go back later, with Dumbledore's permission, via the passage to the Hog's Head, and pick everything else up. _

There was a lightness to her step she was enjoying, the sort that came with the feel of freedom and limited responsibility. For the fifth time that day, Hermione felt grateful. She was given the chance to live as Hermione White, bright witch and friend, without the pressure of being one of the golden trio trusted to help bring down the Darkest Wizard they'd ever known. It was brilliant.

"Oi!" James yelled as Hermione descended the stairs from the girl's dorms. He was waving at her happily. "Hermione!" he added when she didn't look directly at him. She gave him a quick smile, crossing the common room to where the Marauders sat in a group.

"Morning, you four are up early," she raised an eyebrow before looking around the common room. "Please tell me I get to see one of your famous Marauder pranks."

Sirius patted a spot on the couch next to him and Hermione sat down as James swore her to secrecy. Once she'd agreed, all four of them started to grin. "Well, uh, we have a confession," James sounded embarrassed, and Hermione was confused, until she remembered that he had an invisibility cloak.

_Oh, shit, _she thought as Sirius shifted next to her, presumably about to confess to seeing her duel Bellatrix.

"When you said not to come with you to the bathroom, we sort of got the feeling that you weren't going to the bathroom, or at least, Peter knew you weren't," Sirius started, and Hermione felt herself stiffen.

"I saw you go before dinner," Peter explained quickly with an apologetic smile. "I accidentally mentioned it and, uh, these three decided to check on you."

"Just to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong," Remus added, not making direct eye contact with her. Hermione felt gooseflesh rise on her arm, but kept her expression appearing slightly confused. "And, uh, we saw –"

"We saw you give my cousin a lesson of your own," Sirius grinned despite himself. "And we heard your dressing down of Snape as well. And, ah, we're sorry."

"Yep," chorused the other three, and Hermione started to laugh. Not just giggle, or chuckle, but full on laugh, tears coming to her eyes and her body shaking with mirth.

"You four are really bloody crazy, you know that?" she smiled before sobering up. "What if I was a death eater? We're all sitting so close and you _saw _how quickly I can move, so what would you do if I decided to try to take you out? I'd get at least get one of you, maybe two, before you could do anything!"

"You aren't a death eater," Sirius replied with conviction, "and we knew that. You wouldn't have said what you did about blood purity if you weren't."

Hermione felt her forearm burn where mudblood was carved in Bellatrix's sharp handwriting. A quick glance at it told her that it was her imagination – the glamour hadn't worn away and she'd revised it that morning. It'd be too complicated to explain its presence, although it might make the boys feel better about her. No, she needed them to think her a half-blood at least.

"No matter who you are, whether you're muggle or wizard, half or pure-blooded, or muggle born, when you bleed your blood looks exactly the same as everyone else's," her voice was harsh, and she remembered the scarlet of Malfoy's blood as she'd slapped him, the same colour as her own, which had run freely down the floors of the Malfoy ballroom.

"Thank Merlin," James sighed. "We like you, White, and if you hadn't noticed, we aren't prejudiced either, so it would have been a shame if we'd had to stop being your friend."

"I agree," she smiled, her heart still racing slightly. "But you looked far too guilty to have just seen that. What did you do?"

"You'll see at dinner," Sirius promised, a wicked smile crossing his face. Hermione realised she hadn't properly looked at Sirius, at took the boy's distraction at Lily, Elena and Isolde descending the stairs as an opportunity to quickly do so.

As she'd expected, the years Azkaban put on had hidden his natural charm. Sirius was handsome, ridiculously so, the sort that came from aristocratic breeding. He had shoulder length black hair, similar in colour to Regulus, and it waved and curled softly around his face perfectly. Hermione had a feeling that they probably used similar hair products to keep the frizz down. His grey eyes sparkled with happiness and life, and Hermione hoped he held on to that this time. Pale skin, a strong jaw, straight nose, and full lips included, Hermione understood why he was considered the Hogwarts playboy.

"All right, we going to get breakfast before we leave or what?" Elena spoke sharply. Hermione knew she wasn't a morning person, but didn't realise she was also the ringleader of the combined group which, Hermione had noticed, would mill about talking and joking if no one spoke up. "I want Hermione to see Hogsmeade before the Slytherins start trying to bait you lot into a fight."

"Agreed," trilled Lily happily, grabbing Hermione's wrist and tugging her out of the throng of boys, making a face at Sirius when he pouted at her. She linked arms with Hermione and marched out, James getting up quickly to follow. "You better not leave me alone with James on purpose," Lily warned Hermione, but Hermione could see the humour there. It was apparent that now, before it all, Lily Evans didn't exactly mind being left around James Potter.

"As long as you don't let Elena try to talk me into grabbing someone and joining her in Madame Puddifoot's," Hermione replied easily, shaking with Lily on the deal.

"Sirius would go if you asked him, you know," Lily grinned and Hermione elbowed her friend lightly. "He would!"

Although he was two meters back and Lily had spoke quietly, Hermione knew they were already adept animagus so he would hear anything she said back. Instead, she shook her head like she was dismissing it and gave Lily a look that said they'd talk about it later. Lily winked back and Hermione had a feeling that they would be up late that night, the four of them huddled around a stash of sweets from Honeydukes and talking about a certain group of boys.

"When we get to Hogsmeade, I need you to help me," Hermione smiled at Lily while the pretty red head raised an eyebrow. "I sort of left most of my things at my Aunts – old hand me downs and all that. I need someone, or three, to help me pick out some clothes to make up for it."

"I don't love shopping for myself," Lily started slowly before grinning widely. "But what girl doesn't love a human barbie doll to dress?"

"Great," Hermione smiled, conscious of the fact that Elena and Lily wouldn't let her leave there without a proper wardrobe. Lily and Ginny were eerily similar with a couple key differences that matched their other half's. "I need to pick up a wizarding camera too, do you know where I could do that?"

"Remus got his at Dervish and Banges so I guess we can get one there too," Lily mused, smiling at her. "When you're friends with this lot, there are lots of things you want to remember so a camera is a great idea, Hermione."

They ate their breakfast quicker than usual and then the group was off, Sirius and James leading the troop with a nonsense song about how great Hogsmeade was. Lily was running through a list of books she was going to order for herself, and Elena was cutting Hermione down to her shape, measurements, and style freakishly accurately.

"Remus," Elena called, the boy loping up to stand beside her as she gave orders. "We need to visit Gladrags so you boys get your shopping in Zonko's before Lily cottons on and comes to drag you all out by your hair."

Lily was still rattling off names of books and was blissfully unaware of the strategy meeting behind her. Hermione stifled a giggle as Remus grabbed the boys and Elena dragged the girls into Gladrags, Isolde sighing as heavily as the character she was named after would. "Oh hush," Elena chastised before turning on Hermione and marching her into the Witches section, giving her another appraising look.

"You don't like to stand out too much but you also don't play down your looks so we should be able to do the basics until we are able to find statement pieces," Elena grinned and Hermione nodded.

"It's scary how accurate that is. You already guessed my measurements within a centimetre, which is also scary. But I have one condition on everything – it has to cover my back," Hermione looked at Lily when she said that and Lily nodded as if she knew, which she didn't, but she did know what it was like to be modest.

"Are you saying you aren't opposed to showing a little bit of cleavage?" Elena grinned like a kid on Christmas as Isolde floated over to one of the chairs and slid into it, pulling out a magazine. "Oh Lord, this will be fun."

And, despite Hermione's expectations, it was. Lily laughed along with Hermione when Elena brought over embarrassingly low cut and coloured tops, and murmured appreciatively when Hermione found the perfect pair of jeans. The last item she tried on after finding the pair of muggle jeans, three pairs of dark coloured robes, three t-shirts, a blouse, a cardigan, and a pair of shorts, was a dress. The dress was something Hermione would have loved to wear no matter which time it was, with short capped sleeves and fabric covering her entire back, a sweetheart neckline at the front, the fabric tight to her waist where it flared out into a pretty, full skirt that fell to two inches above her knees. When Hermione stepped out of the dressing room, even Isolde looked up.

"Wow," Lily sighed, running her eyes down Hermione's body. "I wish I could pull off that shade of red."

It was as red as blood, something Hermione thought she'd never choose to wear, but somehow it didn't seem disturbing or garish once she'd put it on. Instead, she looked like a dressed down rose, the deep red ones she'd seen in her mother's garden when she'd gone to obliviate them. The thought choked her slightly, but Hermione was soon pulled back to her new reality when Elena was forcibly pulling her around.

"Fucking hell," she muttered. "You pick better than I do. Hermione, if Sirius saw you in this, or Remus for that matter, you'd have a willing slave at your feet."

"Fuck off," Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I honestly don't believe that, sorry Elena. Although, I really like this dress."

"Good, because there is no way you're leaving here without it."

Their laughter filtered through the window pane where, unknown to all the girls, Regulus stood, pulling out his camera and snapping a picture of Hermione turning and posing, her face radiant with happiness. He looked at it for a moment before turning back the way he'd come and entering into the Owl Office, purchasing an envelope and sending the picture to the person he already knew would appreciate it more than anyone else.

* * *

The girls ran into the boys when they left the shop. Remus had made sure to get them out of Zonko's before Lily could see, and had been waiting outside the clothing shop for almost a minute when the girls emerged, Elena babbling excitedly. Hermione caught Remus's eye and smiled, turning her head slightly before her eyes widened.

"Excuse me," she was as white as a sheet, and everyone had stopped talking to watch. "I need to do something. Sirius, will you come with me? We'll meet you all in the Three Broomsticks in ten minutes at the most."

He caught her eye and she mouthed one word: 'Regulus'. The colour rapidly drained from his face and he agreed suddenly, grabbing her hand and letting her drag him into the forest. Remus had seen Sirius's brother disappear and covered for them both, dread filling his stomach. Regulus and Hermione had struck up a friendship after that first day in potions, and he hoped that whatever it was, it was anything but what Sirius had thought might happen.

Hermione crashed through the trees into the clearing, putting her finger to her lips when the three figures didn't realise they had two eavesdroppers hiding in the trees. "Sirius, I need you to take my bag," she said softly, and he did automatically, his eyes never leaving the trembling figure of his brother. Hermione disappeared back into the trees and caught his attention from the other side of the clearing, obviously trying to watch was happening.

"Regulus," Lucius sing-songed happily. "As the youngest son, we didn't want to have to do this to you, but your brother's left us no choice. You know what your duty is, and you know what you must do. Are you prepared to?"

Regulus looked like he was going to vomit. _He's only a fifth year! He's sixteen, for Merlin's sake! Leave him alone! _Sirius wanted to scream, and almost did when he saw Bellatrix Black step up and slap his brother clean across the face, the sound echoing through the trees.

"You know your duty," Bellatrix trilled, a hateful smile slicing across her face. "Be prepared. Christmas is coming, lad, and the gift you'll receive is one to be proud of."

A snarling noise ripped from the trees and Sirius tore his eyes away from his brother in time to see a shadow attack the other two. No spell was said, no wand was drawn, yet both Lucius and Bellatrix were thrown back into the trees. A flick of the figure's shadowed hand had Regulus slumped against the floor, his whole body still. Sirius tried to move but he found his feet stuck to the ground. He watched as the figure put the fear of God into the two Slytherins in front of him.

Green sparks flew from the figures hand to spell two words as clear as day: _Avada Kedavra. _Even Bellatrix screeched as the figure blew green flames at them both, the heat blistering their faces slightly. The figure screamed, a horrible sound, similar to a banshee's wail, and turned quickly, snapping out of the clearing with a crack. Lucius and Bellatrix fell to the floor, the blisters gone, and turned on heel to run from the clearing faster than Sirius had thought possible. The figure appeared in front of him suddenly and he jumped violently, his hands coming up in fists as he saw – _Hermione_!?

"Sirius," she whispered, shaking off the glamour like old skin. "Sirius, I'm sorry, it's me, it's Hermione. Sirius, you'll wont remember this soon, but you know this changes everything."

"Do it," Sirius told her quickly. "I cant keep this a secret, and Regulus needs a brother that will love him. I cant right now –"

"You'll know soon," Hermione leant forward and embraced him. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm so sorry. You'd try to save him, you'd try to become a death eater, but you cant, and you know that. I'll help him, I swear, I'll help as much as I can."

"Hermione," Sirius sobbed slightly, his tears wetting the shoulder of her robe. "Please. Say it."

"Obliviate."

* * *

"Regulus?" Hermione's voice filtered through the haze around his head. "Regulus, it's Hermione, can you stand?"

"Hermione?" Regulus's eyes widened as he searched the clearing for the figure. When he saw it was safe, he looked up to find Hermione staring down at him with concern etched into her face. She looked years older as her brows furrowed, her hands holding him up.

"Oh thank God," she cried as Sirius crashed through the trees, wand drawn. "Sirius, over here!"

"Who the fuck did this?" he seethed, stalking around the clearing. "I'll fucking murder them."

"Sirius, calm down!" Hermione struggled to stay calm herself, his anger was contagious and panic-inducing for her, and right now Regulus needed a helping hand. "I didn't see them, but there was this t-this _shadow!_ It took them out and then they ran. I came to help Regulus as soon as it disappeared. Sirius, he's all right!"

"Regulus," Sirius looked down at his brother, shame in his eyes. "I –"

"Sirius, go, tell the other's I'm going back to the school because I ran into the forest to be sick. Tell the Marauders the truth if you must, but Lily and the other's don't need to know. Not now. You know what happened here, and if they knew they'd worry for me. I'll be fine, Regulus will be fine, but only if you go," Hermione finished earnestly and Regulus thought back to the photo, glad he'd been able to send it off now more than ever.

Sirius turned and ran out of the clearing, muttering under his breath about unforgivables and 'how _dare _they' until he turned the corner, taking a deep breath and clearing his face of anger. The boy was a startlingly good actor, Hermione thought with a sad smile, probably from living as a Black all that time. That'd change over the winter holidays, she remembered, looking at Regulus.

"Let's get back to the castle," she smiled at him, helping him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I know a way in, but you'll have to walk for a bit once we're out of the trees."

"Alright," he rasped, his head spinning slightly. "Let's go."

They made their way back into the castle via the passage at Honeydukes, Hermione claiming to have learnt of it's existence from Sirius. Regulus was too tired to notice, a happy side effect from the spell she used, which put him into a deep sleep for the time she needed him to be. When he woke the side effects would be drowsiness, disorientation, and slight memory loss. Perfect for what Hermione needed.

They walked out from behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch and Hermione broke them into an unused classroom on the same floor. Close enough to the Gryffindor commons and close enough to the Slytherin dorms, the room would work for now. She didn't want to take Regulus to the Room of Requirement since, well, he didn't need to know about the Room just yet.

"Regulus," she spoke softly when she lowered them both down onto the floor. "Regulus, do you remember what I said to you when we won the _Felix Felicis_?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and started to tremble. Hermione started to cry, the tears sliding down her face in fat drops as she tried her best to soothe him. "Regulus, you're my friend, and no matter what you're made to do, what you have to do, you can come to me."

"You don't understand what I would have to do, Hermione, I'd have to kill, I'd have to _murder_ someone!" Regulus wailed, and Hermione cast a silencing charm.

"That's the least of what you're going to have to do," Hermione sighed, tucking him into her as he started to cry. "But Regulus, you aren't a monster. You could _never _be a monster."

* * *

Hermione joined the others in the Common Room twenty minutes after that, once Regulus had finished crying and once she'd fixed the cut on his cheek and the tears in his robes, the side-effects of the spell long gone. He'd promised he wouldn't forget her friendship, and Hermione believed him. She'd removed all trace of his tears from his face and her robes, but walked into the common room in all her puffy eyed glory.

"Hermione!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up. Hermione smiled apologetically, folded into the hug she needed. She could see Sirius's face falling as he realised what her tears were for, and he realised that something bad had happened. James and Remus knew too, for they looked at her as if by staring they could see the truth. "Hermione, I'm glad you're alright. We should have known that taking you to Hogsmeade would bring up memories. Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Lily, it wasn't your fault, I wanted to be there," tears shone in her eyes as she remembered the first time she'd been to the village with Ron and Harry, and all the times after that. She remembered the way Harry, who looked so much like the boy sitting close by, had pelted Malfoy with snowballs in front of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione blanched as she realised it was three days to the full moon.

"Let's go up to the room and talk there instead, like we were meant to?" Lily offered her a wide smile and Hermione returned it, letting the warmth of it help the tears away. Elena jumped up to give her a hug as well, and Hermione realised Isolde wasn't there. "She's already in the room, waiting," Lily explained with a smile, and Hermione nodded, letting her new friends lead her away as Sirius Black's eyes burnt a hole in the back of her robes.

"Seriously though," Elena jumped on the bed next to Hermione as Lily and Isolde climbed onto the one opposite. "Sirius wants to jump you, and so does Remus. If I didn't have Lorcan, I might be jealous."

"No, they don't," Hermione sighed, thinking of the men she'd spent time with – breaking one out of Azkaban and the other changing in front of her when she was only a little younger. They weren't old now though, and Hermione wondered what would happen if she chose to love one of them. _It'd be painful. _"Sirius is the Hogwarts playboy, even I know that, so maybe he looks at me like that, but I'd imagine there's more than one girl he looks at like that. Remus, well, I don't know. He's nice but –"

"NO BUTS!" Elena shrieked happily. "You think he's _nice_!"

"I also think Regulus and Peter are nice, would you like me to date either of them?" Hermione countered smartly, causing Elena to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Lily looked slightly green at the idea and Isolde was grimacing. "I didn't think so."

"Oh well, I guess it's back to Lily and James then," Elena faux sighed, grinning mischievously at the pretty redhead in question.

"No!" Lily squealed, cut off by the three girls screeching: "NO BUTS!"

Meanwhile, while the girls were screeching about love and lust, Sirius was sitting up in bed, staring at the moon that would terrorise them all in a few days time, when the owl pecked at his window. It had a small red tag around it's leg, a priority owl from the Owl Office in Hogsmeade. Sirius drew his curtain more securely and took the envelope from the owl's leg, watching it fly off as soon as he'd let go.

"Lumos," he whispered, the light slightly dimmer than usual so he wouldn't wake his friends. Not that he could wake them – Moony was sleeping like the dead, Prongs was snoring louder than a muggle truck, and Peter, well, Peter slept like a baby no matter what. All that scampering around make him tired.

Ripping open the envelope, Sirius saw his brother's writing first. Elegant and curved, truly aristocratic, there was no way it had come from anyone else. The message was simple: _'Don't hurt her. R. A. B.' _Turning over the card it came on, he realised that the paper was really photo stock and it wasn't just a letter. It was something so much more precious.

Snapped through the front window of Gladrags, Hermione was in a red dress with the biggest smile on her face as the rest of the girls made various motions with their hands. Spin and stop, pose and stop, Hermione humoured them all, happiness shining from her. Sirius thought about his brothers blessing before turning the picture over, watching Hermione turn and smile until he had to extinguish his wand, sliding the picture under his pillow. He had a lot to think about, and he'd need his sleep to do so.

* * *

_**AN**__/ Hello! Okay so I know Sirius was obvious and possibly the thing with Regulus unexpected but don't forget this period has a lot of angst in it too. I've changed the theme from romance/adventure to romance/friendship since that's literally what Hermione's there to do. Can any of you guess at the scars on Hermione's back? What do you think Sirius will do? And next episode: full moons abound (and no mention of that prank, my bad guys) – Arielle._


	4. Chapter 4

With the full moon come and gone, Hermione had been surprised at how normal everything seemed. She knew how dangerous it was for the four friends, and the only hint of it was the dark circles under their eyes. It had already been a month since then, and for Hermione it was one of the best months of her life. Her camera had come in handy, Lily using the coin purse she'd left behind to purchase it for her, and she'd managed to get some memorable moments for Harry to share.

First two pictures in her book was the next morning when Lily had given her the camera. They used the self timer feature to grab a picture of the four girls together, then later in the common room they coerced a first year that looked disturbingly like Colin Creevey, which wasn't possible but Hermione still found it hilarious, to take a group picture for them. Sirius had slung his arm around her shoulders while Lily's arm encircled her waist, and the rest of them arranged themselves around the three, James looking down happily at Lily, who let him put his arm around her shoulders.

The third picture was of Bellatrix Black, snapped during breakfast while she was shrieking, her curls turning Gryffindor red and gold in front of everyone. They stuck out like a lions mane and after five seconds of shrieking profanities, her voice changed to a lion's roar. It was one of Hermione's favourite pictures, and she felt happy to have seen (hopefully the first of many more) Marauders pranks.

Remus and she started a study group with Lily, Hermione copying her notes for him after the full moon. He hadn't said anything, and neither had she, but Hermione had a feeling that this moon, incidentally a day from now, might bring something different. She trusted her instincts and had woken up early to shower and dress, her nerves making it impossible for her to sit still. Exams started in two weeks from now, and although she was a year ahead, Hermione still got the familiar jitters before hand. She'd already seen Lily descending into exam madness as she studied tirelessly, often with Hermione, and occasionally, when he begged for a good two days solid, with James.

She'd gotten a photo of that too.

Walking down the steps of the tower, Hermione had seen one of the other things she'd expected to – Sirius Black being a playboy. He had a girl with long brown hair pressed up against the wall and was snogging her like the world was ending. She'd turned to jelly under him, Hermione noted with a smirk, and had gone as weak kneed as a kiss as deep as that would promise. She tried to sneak past, but that wasn't possible with his keen hearing.

Sirius turned and blanched for a second before smiling at her sheepishly. The girl beneath him mewled impatiently, pulling on his shirt. Hermione smiled back and waved before turning and walking away, her gut twisting slightly. Bloody exam nerves were really getting to her this year, Hermione frowned at the thought. She hoped that she didn't get too wound up during the next two weeks.

Rounding the corner, she walked straight into Lucius Malfoy, oddly alone. She was far away enough from the Gryffindor Tower to explain his presence, but it still unsettled her slightly. "Sorry," the word dropped from her mouth when there were a whole bunch of other 's' words she'd like to use. "I didn't hear you coming so I didn't move."

"That's all right," Lucius offered her a hand, which she took, to help her stand. "I should have realised that other people might be up."

"I forget as well, the castle's so quiet at this hour. It's only a half hour from formal breakfast, but the way sounds echo you'd think it was hours off," Hermione smiled up at him, familiar words rolling through her mind: _he's not the man he'll become._

"I agree, Miss…" he was asking so politely that Hermione was confused. Then she realised it like a ten tonne truck had slammed into her: he'd been in potions when she and Regulus had made the Draught, and the supremacist he was would assume anyone so talented would at least be half-blooded. Worthy of his attention.

"White, Hermione White,' she held out her hand, shaking his when he offered. "And you're in NEWT potions, Lucius isn't it?"

"Lucius Malfoy," he introduced with a small smirk, and Hermione remembered that he'd been there when Regulus had been threatened. It made her almost turn cold, but she prevented it at the last minute, and just in time. "I think I should leave you now, Hermione, since there's someone coming this way that doesn't look to pleased to see me. It was a pleasure."

Hermione offered him a small smile as he turned away, walking evenly but taking the corner quickly, and Hermione turned to see Sirius storming down the corridor. Only after seeing him storm did Hermione realise what Ron and Harry meant by her being scary when she did the same thing. His curls, not nearly as bushy and untameable as hers, seemed to jump about his head in anger.

"Was that who I thought it was?" he grumbled when Hermione stepped into his path, giving Malfoy the time he needed to walk away. Knowing Malfoys as she did, he wouldn't be moving quickly because he would be too proud to admit he was running away. If she didn't stop him, Sirius would probably get in a fight, all before breakfast.

"Calm down, Cerberus," she laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "Malfoy was just introducing himself to me after we literally ran into each other. Very proper and very formal, no impromptu snogging against the wall. Don't think Persephone would be too happy if I snogged Hades," she commented, referring to Narcissa. The two were already betrothed since they were a year ahead, and the wedding was planned for the beginning of July during the nine week holidays.

The only reason Hermione had continued on with the Greek Myth analogy was the fact Sirius's eyes had narrowed when she'd called him Cerberus, trying to decipher if there was deeper meaning to her comparison of him to the monstrous watchdog at the gates of hell. It _was _oddly fitting in the circumstance and Hermione hadn't been able to resist.

"I don't think I like you comparing me to a huge dog with three heads," he grumbled, falling into step beside her as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Some blokes might find it insulting."

"One, you're guarding the gates of hell and that means you're preventing anyone from getting corrupted by it, which is oddly noble if you think about it," Hermione replied smartly before grinning. "But some versions of the myth say Cerberus had _fifty_ heads. Must be one big ego he had, huh?"

"Ugh," Sirius groaned, shaking his head. "I knew it."

"What was her name?" Hermione asked suddenly, her heart flying into her throat.

"Whose name?" Sirius asked in confusion, even going as far to scratch his head before he realised who she meant. "Oh. Maisie Daniels, she's a seventh year. Asked for a bit of stress relief for exams."

Hermione just nodded as the rolling her stomach got worse. "She seems nice."

"All you saw was her sticking her tongue down my throat and you think she was _nice?_" Sirius laughed then, Hermione smiling sickly as he did. Sirius wasn't looking at her though so he completely missed it. "You're worse than Lily."

Hermione just shook her head, letting the curls bounce free from behind her ear to hide her face from Sirius, who still hadn't noticed. Hermione's stomach was turning now, and she wondered if she'd gotten sick. Maybe she'd go to Madame Pomfrey after breakfast to check, if she was still feeling so sick anyway.

"Ready for Defense?" he asked her, turning to look at her for the first time that morning only to find he couldn't see her face. When had she hidden it behind her hair? "I mean, we're duelling today and you're obviously going to beat the shit out of everyone else there."

"I don't know about that," Hermione complained, tucking her hair behind her ear.

_That's better, _Sirius thought before he caught himself. He wasn't meant to be thinking of – oh, Merlin. After he'd gotten the picture from Regulus, he'd looked at it almost every night as he talked himself out of kissing her, as he talked himself out of anything to do with her other than being her friend. Sirius Black was a lady killer, and if there was one girl he wanted to keep alive, it was Hermione White.

"Well, if you can beat Bellatrix, none of us stand a chance," he shook his head, and Hermione looked up in time to see him looking down, their eyes meeting suddenly. He looked away first. "Anyway, I have something to do before class, or maybe I should say someone," he waggled his eyebrows and Hermione gave him a look before he burst out laughing. "See you later."

Hermione watched as he disappeared down the corridor, taking the first right down to the Hufflepuff dorms. Right near the kitchens, Hermione realised that he'd probably only been walking with her so he could visit another girl in that house. Her stomach rolled violently again, and Hermione swore it was tying itself into the most complicated knot she'd ever heard of.

She sat by herself during breakfast until the rest of the Marauders came down, followed by Lily and Elena. Isolde was missing most of the time, and Hermione had been watching the third girl carefully. It seemed like she'd just found new friends, not death eaters but people interested in what Hermione found out was her favourite subject – divination.

"Morning, Hermione, you look sick," Elena commented cheerfully. "Peter, doesn't she look positively ratty?"

The poor boy, who she had befriended earlier in the month, spat out the pumpkin juice he'd been slurping down. "W-what?"

"God, you're hilarious," Elena cackled. "I heard from James you were scared of rats but I didn't believe it until just then."

Hermione bit back a laugh but it was almost too late, the a quick bark of it coming out before she could stop it. James looked at her curiously and Hermione wished that she hadn't laughed, wished she hadn't gotten up that morning. She felt so sick.

"Don't puke," warned Lily in all her infinite wisdom. Lily looked as tired and worn down as Hermione felt, which caused the brunette to push through her pocket to pull out a vial of pepper-up potion.

"I brewed it yesterday, and you need it now, so take it," Hermione instructed as Lily followed her orders happily.

"You're a saint, White, a living saint," she sighed as she poured it into her pumpkin juice, taking a deep sip and smiling happily as the spark seemed to leak back into her eyes. "Stop staring at my chest, Potter, I was too tired to say anything but thanks to this I'm ready to smash you into oblivion if you take another peek."

James pouted but didn't say anything to Hermione about the potion, jokingly or not, which Hermione took as a good sign. James often did things to get a rise out of Lily, and when she didn't respond to things he did he became worried, often times becoming upset and moody himself. They really did belong together, Hermione thought with a smile, and resisted the urge to take a picture of the two.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, looking tired as well. Hermione offered him another vial of pepper-up and he gave her a look. "Are you a potion supplier now?"

"Carry them everywhere near exams and tests," she explained. "I used to worry myself into the ground even when I was being home-schooled. I figured with the amount you and Lily study you might need them too. Don't think I haven't noticed the light on in the corner of the common during the middle of the night."

"Thanks, Hermione," he smiled, and Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Peter mimicked the motion and they burst into laughter, Hermione glad to see both of them smiling, but still slightly irritated at the meaning behind the eye roll. There was nothing going on between her and Remus.

"Sirius is near Hufflepuff dorms, I think," Hermione continued, ignoring Remus's choking noises as he struggled to swallow. "Said he had someone to do before class."

"Don't you mean 'something'?" Lily asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"No," James replied tiredly. "She means someone."

"I ran into him when I came down from the dorms, he was snogging Maisie Daniels, or at least he said that's who it was," Hermione laughed, and Elena's head snapped up.

"What do you mean he said? You didn't see her?" Elena's voice was sharp and Hermione looked up in time to see her narrow her eyes.

"She didn't," Remus confirmed. "I was in the corner, studying, just like you knew Hermione. You probably didn't see me but Elena, she seriously didn't see Maisie's face. Sirius was snogging her, well, seriously, so the girl was melting into him half the time."

"Oh," Elena grimaced before turning back to toast she had no appetite for. "Well, now you're all peppered up, are you ready to duel? Boys," she grinned wickedly, "wands out!"

* * *

Hermione sat next to Remus in the back right hand corner of the classroom as the rest of the students, compete with Sirius, filed in and took their seats. Sirius slid into the seat next to Peter, giving the smaller boy a hi-five when Peter asked him whether he'd 'scored'. Hermione felt still sick.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Flitch, was a tall man with the bushiest black moustache Hermione had ever seen in her life. He was mean and he knew it, but he was kind to the students unless they were stupid, which, luckily for Hermione, didn't include her. For some reason he took pity on Peter but was merciless on suspected death eaters. Hermione had a feeling he'd been bullied, or at least that was just her thought.

"All right, class," he rumbled, slamming his books down on the table to silence them. "We'll be duelling today and there'll be no grumbling about it. Goes to your grade and all that. First up we'll be doing same house pairings then we'll move to skill matches. First up, Potter and Evans."

And as Flitch grinned, Hermione knew that he was just a grumpy old man who found amusement in the lives of students, and nothing more. Remus stifled a laugh and she could see Sirius and Elena sitting up in their seats for the duel. James bowed, Lily did the same, and before he could say a word she'd disarmed and stupefied him. The class clapped, Elena and Hermione cheered, and James smiled as soon as he'd been released from the spell. "Good show, Evans."

"Whatever, Potter," she smirked, and before they could take their seats, Flitch called out the next pairing.

"Lupin and Hart!"

Elena grinned and jumped up, pointing a slender finger at Remus. "You're dead meat, Lupin."

He shook his head and Hermione wished him luck, even though she had a feeling he'd win it easily. Remus had been practicing with her on Sundays before breakfast, only basic spells, but his speed had gotten close to hers, and it filled Hermione with a special sort of happiness to know she was helping her favourite teacher become her favourite teacher.

Remus bowed and Elena did the same, and they were off, Remus waiting for Elena to make the first move. She didn't disappoint, sending a jelly-legs curse at him, which he quickly deflected before hitting her almost instantly with a well aimed Pertificus Totalus_. _Flitch looked upset, but that quickly changed when he remembered something: the Blacks trained their kids in duelling, and that White girl was good herself.

"Black and White," he grinned, leaning back in his chair with a smile. Sirius groaned and Hermione tied back her hair in a ponytail.

"I wont go easy on you," he warned and she laughed, bowing to him. "I'm serious!" he cried before he bowed, his face changing when he stood up.

Hermione waited, slipping into the fighting stance before cracking a smile. "Of course you're serious, that's your name! Rictusempra!" she shouted the hex, sending the tickling spell snaking toward him. She was purposely slow and he was able to shield quickly.

"Incendio!" Sirius aimed for her robes but Hermione spun harmlessly out of the way, countering him easily.

"Aguamenti!" she smirked, the jet of water flying from her wand and drenching him from head to foot. In the audience, Hermione heard Maisie Daniels, who she'd forgotten about completely, calling out an encouragement and Professor Flitch muttering mutinously behind her.

Before Sirius could get off his next spell, Hermione released a volley of her own, wanting to get back to her seat before she vomited. "Diffindo! Expelliarmus!" Sirius barely had enough time to get up a shield to deflect the two spells, and Hermione timed her last spell perfectly, aiming at the ground beneath his feet. "Confringo!"

The small explosion sent him stumbling backwards to keep his balance and Hermione disarmed him immediately, his wand sailing into her outstretched arm. Hermione only realised she'd disarmed him nonverbally when Flitch started clapping. "Good to you one of you lot can duel," he laughed, clapping Hermione on her back. "Merlin's pants, White, you've gone green."

"I need to go to the bathroom," she choked out, tossing Sirius's wand at him as she left the room, breaking into a run as soon as she hit the corridor, the cold air whistling against her face as she ran up the set of stairs to the seventh floor, doubled back three times, and darted through the door that magically appeared in the wall. Running through the house there, Hermione took the third door on the right and stumbled into her bathroom, vomiting into the open toilet. Bile and toast came up and she lowered herself to the floor as she flushed the toilet, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on her brow.

"Fuck," she whispered, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she'd had it in. "Fuck."

Leaving her home, even though she knew it wasn't really her home but the Room of Requirement, took more effort than she would of liked. Resolving to come back, Hermione walked back to the classroom, slipping into the classroom unnoticed as two Slytherins duelled in front of the class. Neither of them were particularly good, and as she slipped back into her seat next to Remus, he didn't have any trouble tearing his eyes from the sight to look at her.

"You alright?" he whispered and she smiled. "I mean, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Fucking peachy."

He bit back a snigger as Flitch stood up. "Good to see you back White, and looking less green too. Right, that's it for now but come back next lesson ready for skill matches. So far, the two tops of class are White and Malfoy, so we'll see which of them is victorious in a days time."

Chairs rattled and Lily ran up the aisle to check on her. "I shouldn't have taken your potion, you needed it yourself," she said almost immediately. Hermione rummaged in her pocket to pull out another, smiling faintly.

"Pepper-up doesn't help when you chuck up," she grinned and they all groaned. "I just made myself dizzy, that's all. Full moon fever and all of that."

Remus stiffened next to her and Hermione wished she'd chosen a better expression. Hell, any expression was better than that. They walked out of the classroom and Sirius grabbed her arm, pulling her into a nearby alcove. He stared down at her for a minute before talking.

"You all right?" he asked, and Hermione frowned.

"Everyone's asking me that today," she sighed, shaking her head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I just – I heard Maisie yell something then suddenly you were on the offensive and none of it was playful," Sirius Black did not blush but if you'd asked he'd say he was bloody close.

"Cerberus, the dog with such a huge head it split into fifty," she murmured, looking so sad Sirius wondered what he'd said that inspired _that. _"No, you ninny, I just felt faint so I needed the duel over with. You were having too much fun, trying to set my cloak on fire, and I needed to go. That's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, wondering why he didn't just drop it. Hermione paused before nodding and turned, ducking out into the influx of students passing them by. He watched as her bushy head of curls disappeared around the corner and sighed, reaching inside his robes to where he kept the photograph. She smiled radiantly out at him and Sirius merely felt grateful he'd thought to waterproof it.

* * *

Hermione sat in the middle of the floor in the sixth row of the Restricted Section after getting a pass from McGonagall a couple weeks ago so she could write a paper. Regulating her breathing was harder than it had been usually and Hermione needed to solitude to calm herself down. Having a free period next made things a hell of a lot easier, but as she heard a door swing open and footsteps pad along, Hermione cast a disillusionment charm over herself and jumped up onto the small lip separating the floor from the books. At about a meter higher than the person walking, Hermione would have the advantage if she had to attack.

She almost fell off in shock as realised that her would be attacker was Remus Lupin, and he was sniffing the air delicately. He passed her without noticing and Hermione took the charm off, jumping down behind him, landing with a loud thud. The boy jumped, turning to see her smiling wickedly at him.

"Hermione, that was bloody terrifying," he complained. She just smiled and sat down, leaning against the bookshelf as she focused on her breathing again. "You're not all right," he stated, sliding down next to her.

"No, I'm not," she sighed, worrying her lower lip before pulling a vial out of her pocket. She rolled it over in her fingers before clutching it tightly. Remus couldn't see a name or a label on it, but the shade of purple was oddly familiar.

"How do you keep so many potions in your pocket?" Remus asked on a laugh, twisting so he could look at her. "I mean, it's not possible to keep them all there."

"Undetectable extension charm," she murmured before turning to face him. "I want you to do the same and keep this with you at all times."

Hermione handed him the vial of _that _purple liquid and watched as his eyes widened. "What is this?" he asked because he couldn't think of anything else. His mind was telling him to run, and his heart had stopped dead in his chest.

"Watered down wolfsbane concentrate. Its not strong enough to be poisonous or harmful, but it will sedate or postpone a werewolf's transformation for five minutes if smelt when the first tremors are starting," Hermione had been speaking softly, looking at her shoes as she said it, but now she looked up into his eyes. "It give you time."

"How'd you know?" he asked numbly, body stiff. "I was so careful, we all were. How'd you know?"

"I knew someone who had the same problem. Inspired me to make that, actually," she waved at the vial. "I figured you might have use of it one time, if you cant get to your usual spot in time or if you're stuck with someone who doesn't know."

"You knew a werewolf?" Remus asked, incredulity seeping through his voice and practically dripping off his words. Incredulity and an unhealthy amount of self-loathing.

"Loved him, actually," she smiled softly, tears in her eyes. "He was the bravest man I knew and they slaughtered him, Remus. Don't sound so hateful when you talk about yourself, because you're nothing like the rest of them. You're kind and you're careful, and you didn't deserve the bite. Some of them run around acting like the bite is a gift, but I know how you feel – you feel cursed. But Remus, it doesn't make you any less important. To your friends, or to me."

And when Remus Lupin looked at her next, the tears in his eyes threatening to slip over, Hermione White, with all the admiration and care Hermione Granger had felt for her former professor, leant over and kissed him as softly as she could. Remus blinked once and watched as Hermione cried, her tears rolling but no sobs coming. She was crying for him, he realised, and he felt calm for the first time in a long while.

He pulled her so she was on her knees and kissed her again, softly and sweetly. He pulled her again so she was sitting in his lap and kissed her again, running his tongue along her lower lip like he'd wanted to for the past month. Hermione sat on his lap, still but pliant, before she felt the sickness abate and she kissed him back. She parted her lips to offer him entry and he took it, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

When he broke away, he saw a kindness in Hermione's eyes he hadn't expected, and she saw someone she didn't recognise. The Lupin she knew loved Tonks, but he didn't believe he deserved that love. Hopefully she could convince him he was worthy, for a little while. He kissed her again and her head spun with the sweetness of it. For a little while, she thought quietly, as if he might hear, this would help them both.

* * *

That night, Sirius Black decided he hadn't spent enough time with his friends, ditched his date, and decided to join them for dinner. That night, he decided, he might go after what he wanted. She'd seemed so sad in the hallway, and that might mean there was a chance for them together. Hermione hadn't expressed interest in anyone else, had she? He hadn't seen it if she had, he thought bitterly, because he'd been too busy pining after a photograph.

When he walked into the hall, he saw Hermione on the opposite side of the table so she was facing Slytherin side. When he walked into the hall, he saw Remus smiling before getting up and loping out, a lopsided smile on his face. When he walked into the hall, he heard Elena's cries before they'd seen him coming.

"You cow, Hermione! As if you didn't tell me you and Lupin were an item!" Elena cackled before raising her eyebrows. "I've missed out on such a good opportunity to make fun of you!"

"Elena, it happened this afternoon, I told you as soon as I could!" Hermione protested, leaning across the table to swat at her friend. Her curls were messed up and her lips were red, a blush riding high on her cheeks. She was smiling though, and that's what killed him. She was smiling and it was radiant.

"When?" Lily questioned, leaning forward. "I mean, we had _charms _together and I noticed your lips were swollen but I thought that's cause you were sick."

"Pretty much right after Defense," Hermione laughed, raking a hand through her hair. Sirius felt sick. "I ran into Sirius and then went to the library after that. Remus found me in the stacks and – well, uh," her voice trailed off and their friends burst into laughter. Sirius turned around and walked out of the dining room, desperate to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in the common room when Remus trooped in, having pretended to miss James earlier as he snuck in with the invisibility cloak draped over him. Remus grinned when he saw her and she set her book aside, smiling back at him. "I just wanted to see if you were alright," she explained as he let himself into the seat next to her.

"I'm fine, Remus is fine, but the wolf, Moony, is still here, a little anyway," he grinned and she recognised the look as one that was moon-drunk, despite the fact he hadn't changed that night. "He likes you too, you know."

And Hermione made her first mistake: she assumed. When Remus said he, she hadn't realised that he didn't mean Moony. Remus didn't know and neither did she – the only person alive to share in Sirius Black's misery was his younger brother Regulus, who'd gotten the owl only a moment earlier. His brother's scratchy writing on a scrap piece of parchment had said two words: _Not me._

Hermione, up in the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, kissed her friend until she'd felt moon drunk. She kissed him until her lips were sore and she could feel him pressing into her thigh. She kissed him chastely then, and got off his lap with a smile. She winked and walked away, climbing the stairs to her room, slipping back into bed with a smile on her face that stayed until she fell into a sleep haunted by a pair of grey eyes that flashed in recognition as they fell through the veil.

* * *

**AN/ **_Alright first things first: yes I made up a professor (only enough internet for minimal research and to post, so if you want these posts to come all in a rush a month from now, be my guest to nitpick) and I know that Hermione didn't see Sirius fall through the veil. In this story, she didn't witness it either. Ch-ch-changes! Hopefully y'all are liking the story so far, and I hope you understand why it seemed a little… sad this time. Thanks for the views/follows/reviews, you lot are the reason I wrote 20,000 words in a day! Arielle._


	5. Chapter 5

The duel Hermione was set to preform with Malfoy wouldn't happen for three weeks while he sat his exams and Hermione took her own with a liberal side of calming draught and pepper-up potion. She and Remus had been doing whatever they'd been doing for the three weeks, and Hermione was oddly glad that he hadn't asked her out yet. She knew there was a reason, and she didn't want to find out just yet. She needed to cruise, she decided, and she needed to rest. Lily and Remus agreed, their pre-exam adrenaline fuelled study nights leaving them zombies for three days after exams finished while they caught up on their sleep.

Speaking of rest, she'd been with the Marauders for two months and they'd already gotten a photo of her sleeping. In her defense, Lily had snapped the photo, and it was only funny because she was clutching her potions textbook with a frown on her face even as her mouth opened in a slight snore. She couldn't wait to see what Harry thought of that, although he'd probably tease her a bit about what a workaholic she was. Hermione was doing more work trying to learn which potions weren't discovered yet and which were in their developmental stage. It wouldn't do, she thought, for Slughorn to notice. She'd managed to avoid the Slug Club but if Sluggy was anything it was persistent. Sirius had blown up seven cauldrons and he _still _wanted the set of Black Brothers to attend his meetings. Only Lily went, and even she was starting to complain now.

Lily had been warming up to James, who stopped calling her Evans once she'd slapped him smartly across the cheek when he said: "Evans, lets date." He'd come to Hermione later that night in the library, looking more nervous than ever. Not because he was asking for dating advice, he'd done that before, but because he was in a library. Hermione had made sure to take a photo of that – James was happy to oblige, posing all terrified in the first year's textbook aisle.

"Stop calling her Evans," Hermione instructed, and James grinned at her. "Maybe add in a please before asking her," Hermione mused, and James laughed. "Wait until after exams!" she scolded suddenly and he'd run from the library to the yells of Madame Pince and Hermione's muffled giggles.

But exams had passed in a relatively uneventful way and the end of term was looming, the Christmas holidays coming up quickly. Hermione had bought her gifts easily and early. She'd started with a self-help book for James entitled 'Dating for Dummies', charming all the examples to be of Lily and James, or Evans and Potter, and a pair of enchanted socks from Gladrags that had a small snitch that zoomed around them.

It reminded her that the first Quidditch games had been a success for Gryffindor. They'd slaughtered Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, beating Slytherin when James caught the snitch. It cemented the rivalry between houses, but that might have had something to do with the exuberance of the Gryffindors when they'd announced the win. Unfortunately for her, it meant that Malfoy was determined to beat them in the duel, mainly because he'd found out about Bellatrix's shame at the hands of the new student. Hermione had smirked when she'd heard it, and Sirius had outright laughed in his face, which may have been why they started a fight in the great hall the next day.

Speaking of, for Sirius, Hermione made a tube of anti-bruise paste since he complained like nothing else when he had a mark marring his pretty face. She also bought him a small box of muggle fireworks when she'd heard he'd never set one off before. Even she'd lit a firework before, and cried about the noise and fright she'd gotten for a week. That was the last time Ron and Harry coerced her into dangerous activities of the muggle variety.

For Remus, Hermione had been lost. What the hell did you get a boyfriend anyway? Especially when he wasn't your boyfriend? She'd gone for the funny bone, picking up a pamphlet from the doctors which was titled 'Coming Out To Your Friends' and changed every reference to homosexuality to 'furry little problem'. The result was hilarious,. She'd also made him an enchanted galleon like the ones they'd used in Dumbledore's Army. He'd be able to let her know when he needed her, and she him, when they were separated. She was staying at Hogwarts, after all, while everyone went home.

Lily had been easy to buy for – Hermione had gotten her a nametag that said 'Hello, my name is: LILY' with the note that said it should be worn on her first date with James. It was times like these that she was glad no one would be with her for the holidays. She might actually die if Lily got a hold of her before she calmed down, but that was a risk she'd take. Hermione had also bought her sterling silver earrings in the shape of stag antlers when it'd been revealed that her patronus was a doe. Lily would love it, and so would James. Hermione was too busy thinking about how amazing it was that Lily didn't know anything about James being an animagus, but there was such a link between the two that her patronus had responded.

Hermione got Elena a set of blue dress robes in a watered down shade similar to that of her eyes. She'd altered them magically so that no matter what they'd fit Elena perfectly, and the sleeves, hems, and darts could be moved around at any time so if she felt like a tiny skirt and deep neckline, she could have it in a blink. She'd also added a spell so that if Elena got angry, the colour of the dress would mimic the way her eyes darkened, and when Elena was happy, the dress would shine. Hermione loved the idea and made a note for any future purchases. Hermione knew that Elena, and Lorcan, would love the dress.

Isolde and Peter were the last two gifts she went shopping for. Isolde got a divination set she'd had her eyes on and Peter got a pair of socks with cheese on them in reference to his 'fear' of rats as well as a Gameboy, which Hermione had the feeling he'd enjoy more than any of the others. He was similar to Arthur Weasley in the way he became easily fascinated with muggle gadgets, but not all things, just 'Peter' like things. So, the Gameboy was a sure fire slam dunk.

Her final gift was to Regulus and had already been sent out and accepted with a simple 'Thank you' send back to her in ridiculously elegant calligraphy. She'd made him a coin, like Remus's, but if Regulus rubbed the coin clockwise several times he'd be portkeyed to her. It was only to be used in an emergency, one that Hermione was counting on. She tried not to think of that as she geared herself up for the coming day.

She walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with that grim thought to see Flitch standing in front of the empty desks, leaning against the wall. "Professor?" she called softly, startling him.

"White," he greeted resuming his staring. "You'll beat him today," he said finally, shaking his head. "But don't embarrass him. Retribution is a bitch, but I suspect you know that," he looked meaningfully at her forearm and she blanched, trying to stutter out an explanation. "Shut it, White, Dumbledore already explained."

Hermione took her seat and watched as students filtered in, holding her wand lightly. When Malfoy came in, followed by both Remus and the even more legendary playboy Sirius, the door had slammed shut and low lights hitting the stage.

"Are you ready to duel?" Flitch apparated in a cloud of smoke into the centre of the duelling floor, a happy smile on his face. He was excited for his, but Hermione realised he was excited for the win more than anything else. "Malfoy and White, you're up!"

The class started cheering, people she didn't know wishing her luck as she stepped up to the stage. Malfoy sauntered on, raising his wand lazily and drawing it across his neck. He bowed low and Hermione mimicked the action, the first curse flying over head as she pushed forward into a roll, shooting a jelly-legs curse at him. He wobbled and couldn't get his wand to stay still, which gave her time to stand and move back into a fighting stance.

Malfoy was smiling then, the red of his lips slashing through his face garishly. Hermione shouted "Protego!" as he let off the curse she knew was coming: "Sectumsempra!"

Flitch hissed but Hermione held up a hand as she took a deep breath. Malfoy stood regally and crooked a finger at her. He wanted a show and she was going to give him one. "Incendio!" she cast at the ground and he deflected it, leaving himself open to two spells she spat out rapidly: "Confringo! Aguamenti!"

Lucius Malfoy was stumbling when Hermione grinned, and blew a jet of green fire at his face. The look of terror was so absolute that he slipped in the puddle and Hermione disarmed him nonverbally once more, watching as his face shut down in resignation. "Don't tell," he whispered as she offered him a hand to help him up. "I don't want Narcissa to know yet."

"Your secrets safe with me," Hermione said before tightening her grip on his wrist and removing her glamour from her forearm. His eyes widened and he hissed slightly, and Hermione replaced the glamour as quickly as it was gone. "My blood was as bright as yours when it pooled on the floor."

She let go of his hand so suddenly he stumbled and placed his wand in it, turning away to let Professor Flitch hold up her arm in victory. "Congratulations Gryffindor!"

The cheer the class put out was deafening, and Flitch took the moment to turn to Hermione, dropping her arm like it burnt. "You're brave, Hermione, and you're safe while you're here, but I hope you know what you're doing. Don't forget to take care of yourself."

Hermione smiled widely at him, shouting to be heard over the crowds. "Thank you, Professor!"

* * *

Remus tugged Hermione into the same alcove that Sirius had tugged her into three weeks previous. He kissed her chastely on the lips and Hermione smiled from the warmth it brought. "You did brilliant," he complimented honestly, and Hermione knew. She recognised the tone, the look, and she knew.

"You're right," she said instantly and Remus looked so guilty it was ridiculous. "Don't look at me like that, Remus Lupin, I know you too well, even if its only been two months. But I want to talk about it first, so follow me."

"Are we going to the stacks?" he asked as she dragged him to the staircases, taking him to the seventh floor in one go. "We aren't going to the stacks, are we?"

"No, we're going to visit Tempest's Rest, or at least a recreation of it," she told him smartly, leading him past the ballet dancing trolls tapestry one, twice, three times, before dragging him through the door. "This," she swept her arm out to gesture to the room, "is Tempest's Rest, my old home. And this," she gestured again, "is brought to you by the Room of Requirement."

"The Marauders are going to freak," he murmured, looking around in awe. "How does the room work?"

"It's literally what it sounds like. You think of what you want while walking past the entrance three times and then the door will appear. Luckily for you, I knew that and I opened it, which means you can only get in if I choose to let you. Anyway, welcome to my house. Make yourself at home." Hermione paused a moment before sitting down on the couch. "We do need to talk."

"You brought me here though, to something like your home," Remus sat down next to her. "You realise that's pretty bloody intimate for two people who aren't dating."

"Not really," Hermione shrugged. "I've been meaning to bring you all here, but I wanted it to stay my secret for a while. I brought you here because I need you to see something before you say anything."

Hermione stood and began to unbutton her shirt. Remus began to babble immediately. "Hermione, w-what are you doing? You're not undressing are you because I don't think that's the best idea considering these circumstances and our friendship and our friends and then also Moony but mainly me and, then, also, I guess, I – fuck. What _happened_ to you?"

Hermione stood with her back to him, showing him a crisscross of scars white against her flesh. Some were raised, others jagged, but all of them were long and, Remus noted sickly, all of them were deep. Hermione hadn't gotten all of them in one place, and she remembered everyone who ever gave her a scar. She pulled back on her shirt and sat next to him again.

"I was tortured," she told him, the confession removing a weight from her chest. "You all know that my parents died before I came, and you all knew it was death eaters, but I didn't say I'd been cursed because its not something I like to remember. I'm good at duels because as soon as I got out of hospital, I got my aunt and uncle to teach me. I practiced for a year until I got the Hogwarts letter and I decided to finish what my mother and I started and do this properly," she told him, thinking of all the carefully veiled truths there. "And so I needed to thank you for, when you kissed me, making me forget I had these. It was –"

Hermione never got to finish what she was going to say as Remus laid his mouth on hers once more, kissing her frantically. He tried to convey everything he wanted to in words with the one kiss, and Hermione understood. Tears slipped down her cheeks and he broke away, running his thumbs under her eyes to smooth them.

"Maybe in the future this will work out," he offered a smile and Hermione returned it.

"This was a comfort to both of us, and reminded us that despite certain scars, we could find someone to overlook them. That someone just happened to be a friend," Hermione sighed, and Remus bumped her arm lightly. She leant into him and he put his arm around her, offering affection and comfort, the awkwardness (and the lust) should have risen up, didn't.

Hermione reached over and kissed him chastely, bursting into laughter as soon as she did. He joined in a moment later, both of them rolling on the couch as they laughed, happy to have settled their relationship as easily as their friendship had existed.

"Don't tell anyone about the scars," she smiled and he hugged her again, squeezing her tightly. "I needed to show you to explain, otherwise you wouldn't have believed I was as insecure as you, but I cant have anyone else know."

"I know, Hermione," he smiled and she leant her head against his shoulder, so thankful it hurt. "I know."

And just like that, Hermione White found her first best friend.

* * *

Hermione and Remus broke the news to their friends as a team, watching as Lily's face crumpled and Elena groaned, complaining, instantly, that she hadn't even used her best jokes yet. Peter apologised, much to both of their amusement, and James just shrugged.

"Bloody shame," he said before looking at them both. "But you two are even better friends than before, so I don't think it really matters."

"You can be extremely perceptive on one count, James," Lily sniffed suddenly, eyes dancing even as they narrowed. "But so incredibly dense on the other."

Lily stood and walked round to give Hermione a one armed hug and Remus a kiss on the forehead before she flounced out of the common room, humming under her breath as her handy work turned James's pale complexion red.

"My future wife _kissed _you!" he howled, grabbing Lupin and using his jumper sleeve to rub the top of his head. "Isn't it bad enough you snogged the bridesmaid, now you had to go and kiss _my wife_!?"

Hermione fished out her camera and took a picture of the two, already hearing Harry's laughter at the scene. The only two left silent were Elena, who was watching Remus with a pensive look on her face, and Sirius, who was thinking of a certain photograph hidden inside his pillowcase upstairs, and how that witch might once be his.

* * *

The rest of the term moved quickly with a flurry of activity. It'd only been a couple more weeks after all – everything passing in a blur for Hermione. She and Remus had become closer friends, offering each other friendly comfort and understanding when they needed it, and acted as diversions when the other snuck up to Tempest's Rest, the house slowly becoming hers as much as Remus's, the two deciding to show everyone else after they returned from home.

Lily had surprised Hermione and agreed to floo to school two days earlier to stay for a while with her, and she knew in that moment all the Marauders would likely show up once Sirius had his famous black temper under control at whatever would happen his holidays. Her time traveller senses were tingling, Hermione had thought, snorting loudly at the idea of her putting on red spandex with an hour glass symbol on the front and flinging herself out the windows. It'd be a sight, that's for sure.

Hermione had gone with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to wave off her friends as they boarded the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station and prepared to disappear into the mist, Hermione glad to have snuck their gifts into their trunks the night before. She'd even managed to track down Regulus to give him a hug goodbye, capturing one of his rare smiles on camera. He showed her his coin, she pulled hers, which she'd put on a chain, out of her top to show him she was serious. His face relaxed, despite Malfoy standing dangerously close, Narcissa Black hanging on his arm. Those two were inseparable, and Hermione was comforted by the fact that Draco would be conceived out of love if nothing else.

Hermione had run into Malfoy that morning on her way down to breakfast. They stood in the shadows and his voice had been little more than a cracked whisper, despite having casted a silencing spell around them. His hair was tucked behind his ears instead of being in the severe ponytail he used to have it in, and Hermione could see his lips were swollen from an early morning visit to Narcissa.

"I didn't think you had it in you to fight like that, White," he said finally, pausing and staring down at the unmarred flesh of her glamoured arm. "But I respect you and your secrets. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with an intensity in her eyes that startled him. "Lucius, don't think I don't know what its like for a pure-blooded family now – you join him or you die, its simple. I don't think less of you for doing what you need to so you can survive. Just remember that you aren't a monster. Look at me!" she commanded when he looked away. "You _aren't _a monster."

"If it happens," he spoke slowly, referring to Regulus and the scene in the forest. "I'll make sure he gets to you. He's too soft for all of this, and without someone like you, Bellatrix will break him. Do you understand that?"

Hermione thought of the scars littering her back and a wave of weariness washed over her. "I understand more than you know."

"This conversation never happened," he warned her, pulling himself up like he was picking up the strings on a marionette. He stared down with as much haughty disdain as he could manage, but Hermione saw a flicker of something she couldn't ignore.

"Narcissa will love you whether you choose to be a death eater and enjoy it, or do it for your family," Hermione said solemnly. "I even think, after seeing what the mark did to her sister, she'd prefer the latter."

Lucius faltered a second, his face perilously close to crumpling so he could share his thoughts about the whole thing, but he was a Malfoy, and she was… well, he didn't quite know. He couldn't get past the feeling she was a half-blood, but that was his prejudice saying someone so talented couldn't be muggleborn. He looked down at her, staring up at him like if she just _tried _hard enough, things would be okay.

He walked away when Hermione did, the brunette smiling to herself. Being compassionate to all these Slytherins would usually set her teeth on edge, but, she thought as she went to join her friends at breakfast, it was somehow cementing her determination. _I'll keep them as safe as I can, _she thought, thinking to their smiling faces. _I'll do it somehow._

Snapping back to reality as she saw a perfectly coiffed head of hair, Hermione caught Sirius a minute before the train was leaving and took a breath, handing him something – a coin of his own. "I know if anything happens you'll go to the Potters, but if you need me for any reason, rub the coin seven times clockwise and you'll portkey to me. Even if you don't need me, exactly, you still have free passage to Hogwarts now. Maybe you'll need that. Stay safe, Sirius Black, because I might have to kill you myself if you die."

She pulled him into a fierce hug and Sirius almost stumbled from the surprising force of it. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck, breathing her in slowly. She smelt like roses and soap with a hint of the smell of new parchment. "Thank you, Hermione," he said slowly. "Thank you."

James and Lily watched as their tall friend embraced the smaller Hermione, and had both seen the look on his face when she hugged him. There was shock and then, as Lily pointed out, there was relief. The two hadn't been able to understand any of the situation until someone else entered the compartment and explained it to them both. Lily watched as Remus walked in and perched near James to watch Hermione saying her goodbyes.

"I really liked Hermione," Remus said, turning so he could sit back in his chair instead of watching her and Sirius. "But I've overheard too many conversations to think we could be together just yet. We don't love each other, don't get me wrong, so this isn't a hard parting."

His friends turned and stared at him, incredulous. "Those two," he tilted his chin toward Sirius, who was saying good-bye, and Regulus, who was standing and staring at them both, a strange expression on their faces, "they need her. She helped me along the way to accepting my, uh, problem, but I'm not the one who needs her most."

"That, mate, is ridiculously kind," James spoke suddenly, who knew more than Lily about Remus's problem and how hard it would be for him to step back, and jumped up from next to Lily to wrap him in a bear hug. "Moony, you're a saint!"

Remus laughed and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "Shut up, Prongs."

He wasn't a saint, he thought grimly, watching as Hermione waved them goodbye as the train left the platform. If he was a saint, he wouldn't have been such a coward and would have asked her what was going on. But he was scared, and he couldn't. Watching Sirius come into the compartment, dazed as ever, Remus smiled, hoping to whatever the hell was up there that Hermione White knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Miss White," Dumbledore called as the train disappeared from view. "I wanted to know what the chance of an unexpected visitor was this holidays. They say Saint Nick cant get into the castle, but I think you know better, hmm?"

"I think its almost inevitable, Professor," Hermione smiled sadly. "But I have a feeling that it wont be Saint Nick that needs the visit, but Jack Frost instead."

They stared at each other a moment, Hermione staring into the Headmasters eyes and Dumbledore scanning her to check for the extra meaning he assumed was there. Dumbledore's face fell as he took in her words and her implications before shaking his head slowly.

"I understand, Miss White. I'll be in my office if you ever need me, or I'm just a portrait's call away. Remember that Madame Pomfrey is on duty all holidays, and if you ring the bell on her desk, she'll portkey to you."

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled as he helped her into a thestral driven carriage. He waved as it flew her back to Hogwarts, her hair streaming in a pennant behind her as she did.

"Albus, that girl is –" McGonagall was cut off by a wave of his hand. "She's trying to help them Albus, but how? What if things go wrong?"

"Minerva, she's simply doing what I'd wished others had offered without her prodding," Dumbledore turned to his old friend, inspecting the look on her face before choosing his next words carefully. "Sometimes, to make a difference, you don't have to do any more than live, let life take course, love others and forgive some, to make more of a difference than you'll ever know."

McGonagall stared at him for a moment before turning back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed in the girls dorm, looking around her at the empty beds. It was lonely in here without everyone else, she thought sadly, standing to make her way through the castle to the Room of Requirement, and by extension, Tempest's Rest. Stepping into her warm lounge room, achingly familiar, Hermione watched as her charms worked.

When she'd opened the room to Remus, she cast charms on the books and magazines so that any book they chose that wasn't yet published would revert to a similar book that had been as soon as anyone from this time entered into the room it. All the others merely appeared to be muggle fantasy novels. Hermione was proud of her handiwork, and admired it before going through to her bedroom at the end of the hall.

The bed was slightly bigger, the hearth slightly warmer, and comforter slightly better quality than the ones she'd remembered, but then the room listened to what you needed and often responded accordingly. Hermione pulled off her jumper and jeans, slipping under the covers. The bed smelt like her old perfume and oddly like Draco Malfoy. Hermione grinned despite herself, remembering the night they spent together, just talking. He was remarkably like his father, and it was a sobering thought.

On December the twentieth, 1976, Hermione Granger fell asleep in her own bed, dreaming of a room full of clocks and angry grey eyes.

* * *

**AN/ **Any HG/SB shippers just be warned: this is not the end for Remus and Hermione! I knew they'd kiss and I knew they'd enjoy it, but what they both need right now is the comfort of someone who knows as much as they do and still loves them. After all, intimacy is important to all of us. Remus explains their reasons best though. I hope you're enjoying the story, I've destroyed my sleep pattern to pump out the chapters for you lot. Time to sleep for twelve hours! Also this chapter was meant to seem a little shorter, since I have two years to cover and a lot of ground to get through. I've already surpassed my usual fic length, so some words of encouragement might be a little helpful around now ;) Arielle.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve came and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, most students deciding to go to camp out in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers to wait for their presents. Hers would appear here, and here Hermione would stay. It was the first of two Christmases she wouldn't spend at the Burrow, and the only two she'd ever spend at Hogwarts where she wouldn't get a hand knitted 'H' jumper from Mrs Weasley. It was bittersweet to say the least, and became more so when something began to burn against her skin, growing hotter and hotter.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered, dropping the coin to the floor after yanking it from her neck, taking a step back in time for Regulus to appear in a heap, landing against the floor with a thud. "Fuck," she repeated as she leant down next to him. "Regulus, can you hear me?"

No response. "_Rennervate_!" Hermione cried, hoping to Merlin he'd just passed out. "Regulus, can you hear me?"

"Hermione?" his voice was raspy and she could see blood on his cheek. "Hermione, I –"

"Lumos," she whispered, pointing the light at his forearm to reveal red and angry flesh that looked like it'd been pulverised, the dark mark visible through the angry flesh. The red of his skin suggested he was in pain, and Hermione could see more cuts and bruises than she'd originally thought, and her mind kept screaming at her to _do _something, but all she could do was stare at the mass of ruined flesh.

"_Episkey_," she touched the tip of her wand to the bruises and cuts on his face, repeating the spell when she healed his broken nose. "Regulus, I cant hide that with a glamour. I need you to come upstairs with me – my dorms empty."

"But I cant get up the stairs to the girls dorms when I'm well, how would I be able to do it now?" he asked her dizzily, smiling stupidly as warmth flooded through his body as Hermione preformed a quick set of healing spells to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally.

"And you say you're related to a Marauder," she laughed, kicking a knot of wood on the staircase that allowed them both passage.

"I'm not, not since yesterday," Regulus hiccupped, slumping in her arms. Hermione barely got him to the bed before his legs gave out under him. "Mother burnt him off the family tree and hexed him until he left the house. I wanted to make her stop, Hermione, but I couldn't raise my wand. Why couldn't I raise my wand?"

Hermione's lower lip began to tremble and she crossed the room quickly, casting an imperturbable charm on the door along with an intruder charm. Sirius was at the Potters, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't come looking for her and, right now, she had to help the boy lying on her bed. He'd already started to tremble in shock and Hermione felt a wave of remorse run over her.

"They told me this was the Black duty," he said, his words slurring in his delirium, "and since Sirius had failed, I'd have to do it or they'd kill him."

"I know, honey," Hermione conjured a washcloth and a basin of cold water, which she used to wipe down his face and exposed skin, noting how his shirt was sticking to him in some ways. "Regulus, I'm going to remove your shirt, alright?"

He giggled but winced almost immediately, nodding his permission. Hermione hissed when she saw the bloody lines across his stomach and back, snaking around like she'd been hit with a whip. She dipped the washcloth in water and began to clean, the process less painful than casting Scourgify on the raw skin. Regulus was still sobbing slightly, his hands fisted over his eyes as he did.

"I fucking hate them, Hermione," he sobbed, body wracking with sobs as Hermione tried her best to heal him. "I fucking hate them all."

"I know," she soothed, her voice breaking. "I hate them too. _Ferula._"

The bandages sprung from her wand and wrapped around his torso, Hermione knowing as much as Regulus did that she couldn't heal these by magic. They'd be checked at the next meeting, and probably be reopened with intent to make them scar. Hermione reached under her bed and pulled a box of potions from under her bed, helping Regulus sit up in time to drink the calming draught she offered him.

"I'll be down in the common room, Regulus," Hermione told him, stroking his hair softly. "I'll be back soon but I think you need a moment to think."

"Thank you, Hermione," he was staring blankly, and Hermione realised he was in shock. Doing something that surprised them both, Hermione took his forearm and placed a soft kiss on the ruined skin that now housed his dark mark.

"It seems terrible now, Regulus, I know it does. And I wont lie, it is terrible," as she spoke, Hermione took the glamour off of her own arm, watching his eyes widen as the jagged letters stood out on her pale skin. "But if I, someone who was tortured within an inch of her life, can forgive you, then there's hope, isn't there?"

Regulus stared numbly ahead and Hermione's heart dropped. Replacing her glamour, she stood and left the room, walking down to the commons with her legs feeling like lead. She was sure that he wouldn't be in the room when she got there, and she was sure he'd turn and do whatever he needed to in order to keep his family safe. He came here to be reassured he wasn't a bad person, and Hermione had done that. When Voldemort made the mistake of entrusting a horcrux to Regulus, he'd be signing his own death warrant.

Hermione picked up her coin necklace and found it glowing with a soft green light. She grabbed the floo powder on the mantle and threw it in, sticking her face in the flames before she could think the better of it. "Remus," she called, and waited for his face to appear in the flames. When it did, she withdrew slightly and they were able to continue the call.

"Hermione," Remus breathed, obviously relieved. "Sirius," he called, turning to look behind him. "She's fine!"

"Of course I'm fine," Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding World. I'm more worried about you three."

"How did you know I was here?" James's face appeared in the flames and Hermione smiled in lieu of a greeting.

"Lucky guess," she lied, rubbing her nose to hide her growing smile. "I assume this isn't a social call."

Sirius's face appeared in the flames and Remus and James leant back, seemingly giving them privacy. Sirius looked over his shoulder and made a face, waiting a moment before turning back to her. "They've left the room, so you can speak honestly," Sirius started, before pausing. "Is Regulus there? Is he –"

"Sirius, he's," Hermione paused, tears filling her eyes. "You know what's happened. It was fucking brutal and I only just finished getting most of the blood off him a moment ago. He has cuts all over his body, had a broken nose and rib, and it's a miracle I didn't have to find Madame Pomfrey."

"Why didn't you get Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius asked before blanching as he answered his own question. "No."

"Don't hate him for this, Sirius Black, don't you _dare," _Hermione's eyes narrowed and her voice spat flames at him in all of its anger. "He's just a boy, and I know as well as you do that he's _not a monster._"

Sirius hid his face in his hands, his breath shuddering. "Is he still there?"

"He was when I came downstairs, but I believe he's gone now," Hermione replied sadly, her hand unconsciously going to her arm. "I told him a truth he needed to hear, one that will help, but I don't think he'll come back to me for a long time."

Sirius stared at her, wondering for the umpteenth time what made her so sure of herself, yet so sad. "Hermione, you know that I –"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as she heard James run back into the room, saying something about 'damn Blacks'. Sirius looked up before looking back and keeping his mouth shut while James spoke rapidly. "Sirius, there's been an attack on a muggle village nearby, and the dark mark is floating above it."

Hermione wanted to shout and stomp and scream until he listened to her. _No! don't ask him, Sirius, let it be. You don't want to know! _But she kept her mouth shut as she watched his face begin to shut down. "Are there any dead?" he asked, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"A girl, our age, with bushy brown hair and buckteeth with a startling resemblance to our Hermione," James sounded sick as he said it, peering into the grate to see the startlingly calm face of their Hermione. "And a 'B' carved into the chest. Sirius, I think your brothers a –"

"Don't say it," Hermione said, her voice low, but both boys heard her. "It's a message, but its not from Regulus. I'll explain soon but tell Remus he needs to Floo to Tempest's Rest. When he says 'what' I need you to repeat after me: Yes it's possible, no you wont die, yes I've tried it, just hurry the fuck up and get James and Sirius to follow you. Got it?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, his voice catching.

Hermione disappeared in a twist of flames as James helped Sirius up from the floor. "C'mon mate, lets go find Moony and get going. Hermione will know what to do, you know she will."

"Yeah," Sirius echoed as his friend ran round the corner, voice bouncing through the halls of the empty Potter home.

* * *

Hermione paced around Tempest's Rest, her stomach rolling. She'd flooed out of the Room of Requirement before, and she know people had made it in as well. She was just hoping that they hurried, before she gave herself a stomach ulcer with worry.

When she'd gone up to the room, she'd found Regulus was gone. He'd left a familiar note, scrawled on the back of another piece of parchment. '_I wont forget_ _you_' was all it said, but it filled Hermione with a hope that even if she didn't do anything else, she helped Regulus Black become the man he was meant to be. The three months became worth it suddenly, and Hermione felt the urge to cry. She'd been living and she'd continue to do so, but this was overwhelming.

The floo burst to life and Hermione's body sagged in relief. Remus stepped through first, followed closely by Sirius and then James. "Thank God," Hermione cried, wrapping them all in a hug warm enough to rival that of Molly Weasleys. "I was so worried about you three, I just –"

The look on Sirius's face stopped her short, and he moved so quickly that she didn't realise what he was doing until it was too late. Before Hermione could stop him, Sirius had grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, her back burning as the scratchy cotton rubbed against it. She felt something tug, and Hermione remembered the story behind one of the scars. Bellatrix Black, like most of the worst of her scars, had given it to her so that anytime it was hit with enough force, the wound would open again. Particularly devious spell work, and a part that Hermione had forgotten. _Stupid. _She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Who the fuck are you?" he yelled, spit flying in her face, his grey eyes rolling to seem closer to black, closer to Bellatrix, in his anger.

Hermione held her ground, raising her chin slightly as James and Remus ran across the room to try and pull him off her. His forearm was pressed against her throat and Hermione was starting to see stars.

"A better person than you," she rasped, falling to the ground when James finally pulled him off.

"Sirius, what the fuck!" James screamed, shoving his friend roughly. "I get your upset but that's _Hermione!_ You don't do that to friends, especially not one that just took care of your fucking brother when you couldn't!"

"James, she's not who she says she is, she's been lying I can _feel _it and I –" Sirius was spitting mad, stalking like a dog trapped in a cage, until Remus stood and let his own anger free.

"You're fucking right she's been lying!" Remus snarled as he helped Hermione to his feet. "But I did too, remember? We all do things we regret and Sirius, I swear to God you'll regret this."

"Holy shit," James whispered, walking over to Hermione, who was still dizzy. "Hermione, your back is…"

"Oh, fuck," she whispered, her hand coming back drenched in blood. "Remus, I need to sit down before I pass out, and I need my wand."

"Hermione, what's going?" he asked, his voice hazy as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "Hermione?"

"Cast _Episkey _on my back, remove the blouse if you have to but if you flip me over to see my chest, I'll curse you into oblivion," Hermione grinned weakly and Remus helped her down, lifting the blouse to get a better look at her back.

"Sirius, when this is done I'm going to kill you," Remus muttered, and James went white as he used a severing charm to cut away her blouse, casting the healing spell immediately. "Prongs, I need you to wet a cloth from the bathroom and bring it to me, quickly."

James nodded and walked off, his stomach rolling at the sight of so much blood.

"Sirius," Remus's voice was deadly quiet, and his friend flinched like he'd yelled. "Come here and see your handiwork."

"I didn't do that, I swear to Merlin," Sirius walked over anyway, guilt written across his face. "I pushed her into the wall, I didn't mean for – Fuck. Are those _scars?_"

"Tortured by death eaters," Remus confirmed grimly, taking the washcloth and starting to wash away the worst of it. "She didn't want anyone to know, but she showed me anyway. Said they got creative with their curses, using shocks and muggle knives among other things."

Sirius stared down at her back, and then found his gaze met by large brown eyes, warmth permeating them even though she had every right to be angry. "They had a bet," Hermione spoke quietly, thinking of how Rudolphus and Bellatrix had taken turns with the curses. "They wanted to see how long it would take me to scream. I did on the fifth curse, a slashing curse coupled with fire – it felt like a hot branding knife across my back. Then, they wanted to see how long it would take me to break."

James slumped into the couch near her feet, holding his head and breathing slowly. Remus looked green even though he'd heard it all before, and Sirius looked guilty. "Did you show my brother your scars?"

"Not these ones," Hermione shook her head slowly, using almost all her strength to sit up. "Remus, can you pass me that blanket? I'd rather not have this conversation in my bra."

He passed it to her wordlessly and Hermione transfigured it into a loose t-shirt and pulled it on, taking a deep breath before she started talking again. "Look, I was going to tell you all soon, but I guess you've forced my hand. Remus, before you try to deck Sirius, he didn't cause me to bleed – he couldn't have known. That particular curse was one of their greater… achievements. They placed a curse on the wound so if I'm ever shoved or in a fight with intention to hurt then yeah, it'll burst open and make me weak. I understand why you were angry, Sirius," she added quickly when both Remus and James opened their mouths to start spewing vitriol at the technicality of intent in the curse. "And I get it. I'd be suspicious of anyone helping a death eater as well."

"Why hide it?" James asked quietly, calm returning to the room. "No one would judge you, hell, they'd probably think you a hero for what you've been through. Lily and Elena wouldn't care either, you know that. So why'd you hide it?"

"Because I came to finish my schooling and also came on a mission from Dumbledore," Hermione chose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal too much, but she needed to make sure that they understood her actions from this point as well. "I came to forgive the people who are my would-be attackers. People like Regulus, like Lucius, even like Snape. I'm making the point that muggleborn or not, forgiveness is more powerful than hatred. They wont change overnight, probably not at all, but they'll remember this, and they'll remember me, and hopefully that will be enough to give them pause."

"You're risking your life to help the people who have taken everything from you," Remus stated, staring at her blankly. "I don't get it."

"They didn't take anything from me the day they gave me my scars, but they gave me something I wouldn't trade. I learnt so much that day, so much knowledge I hadn't even realised was there," Hermione found the truth hovering on the tip of her tongue, ready to slide from it before she could stop it. Swallowing it down, Hermione pulled away her glamour.

"I'm braver than they are, and I'm stronger. They cut this into me with a rusty muggle knife so I'd break, so I'd be ashamed. I see my scar and it reminds me every single day that I am stronger." Her body shook slightly as she spoke and Sirius ran from the room, slamming through the bathroom seconds before he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," James whispered, cradling his head in his hands. Remus got up and lowered himself into an armchair, sighing heavily and closing his eyes. "I would have tried harder to calm him down if I knew, I didn't realise that –"

"You couldn't know, and neither could he," Hermione smiled. "This is far too dreary and I feel for a cup of cocoa. I bet you its Christmas by now, and your presents have probably appeared on your beds back home. We can talk in the morning, just Floo to Dumbledore's office and he'll let you through to the common room without a stop, I swear."

"You're going to be okay?" Remus asked, and Hermione felt herself starting to crumple. No, she wasn't going to be okay, not for another couple hours of sobbing and self-pity, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Of course, but I need to talk to Sirius for a while before he goes home. Remus, you can use that time to explain to James about the Room so he doesn't get the wrong idea," Hermione smiled softly and Remus saw the determination in her eyes as she turned to James, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, James Potter," she crushed him in the hug, and he returned it gingerly, afraid she might break. "You're a good friend, and an even better brother two these two hooligans."

"Yeah, yeah," he ducked his head in embarrassment. "That's what all the girls say."

Hermione laughed, tinkling and genuine, and the boys left, leaving her and Sirius alone in the house. She turned to him and he dropped his gaze. Hermione crossed the room in a few steps and pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "It's not your fault," she whispered, and Sirius collapsed, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I could have saved him, Hermione. If I'd stayed and took the blow for him then I'd–"

"Be dead," she cut off harshly. "They all knew you weren't ever going to join them, so they would have killed you. Regulus knew and he did it not just for you but for the people around him. People like me. Bellatrix is the one that carved the letter in the corpse, Sirius, and can you see how Regulus would have reacted?"

"Hermione, I –" his voice cracked and he started to shake slightly. "You didn't tell them the other half."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, running her hands through his hair softly, offering as much comfort as she could.

"Those shocks, I know what they are, Hermione," his voice was deadly now, accusation lacing his tone. "Do you think I vomited because I saw your blood, or heard your story? General curses are one thing but the _Cruciatus Curse!?"_

"If you'd told them how you knew, they'd have noticed for themselves," Hermione bit out, recoiling like he'd stung her. "And you're right – I, and they, can deal with curses. Being hit with _that_ curse five times in under an hour? Yeah, that's a little fucking harder to deal with. Why are you bringing it up? Does it change what you think of me, or how you think of me? I don't understand."

Sirius was silent then, and Hermione sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I should have obliviated the lot of you, but no, you're my friends and I cant do that, not willingly," she sighed, raking a hand through her curls. "It'd make it easier if I was half the person you think I was, but I'm nothing like you, Sirius Black, and I wont change to make it easier for you to accept that."

"I just don't understand how you're still here, how you're still fighting," his voice was breaking and Hermione felt herself crumbling, her face falling quickly. If he broke down, she'd follow, and that would get them no where.

"Don't you fucking break on me, Sirius, because I can assure you I'll do the same and you'll be left with a mess to clean up," she warned, her voice wavering. "I'm here because I fight, and I believe. I believe in all of you, and I believe in the goodness of others. That's the only thing that keeps me going."

"Did they kill him?" he asked suddenly, his eyes snapping up to hers. "The brother who taught you everything. I assume he was real, and I assume he was your best friend, and I assume he's gone now. Am I even a little bit close?"

"It would be like you losing James," Hermione confirmed, and Sirius forgave her.

Sirius Black was not an easy man to cross, or an easy man to make change his mind, but Hermione White wasn't just anyone. She was a soldier, with a crisscross of scars which were worn like medals of the highest honour. She was a friend, helping James with Lily and Remus with himself. She was a saint, he thought, thinking of the comfort she'd given to him and his brother that night. And she asked for nothing in return, and still offered more. Sirius thought of the girl in the photo, the pretty one who smiled like the world would be all right, and the girl in front of him, who had so much love to give that there must be something good coming for all of them.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Sirius said, and she awarded him with a beaming smile, despite the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I judged you and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Oh, honey," Hermione laughed it off, waving her hand in front of her face. "I've had a lot worse said to me by people who were a lot worse than you. Don't worry about it." She paused and checked her watch before leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius Black," she chuckled, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I think there are two people waiting for you before they rip into their presents, so I suggest you find them before they come back."

"Hermione White, you're a Christmas Miracle," he laughed, standing up and hugging her once more. "Friends?"

"We always have been," Hermione promised him, watching the green flames whisk him away a moment later.

Hermione had felt a heaviness in her chest, like her heart had turned to lead, as she'd taken the accusations and disproved them, and Sirius's laugh before he left had been a balm to that. The Marauders, she knew, weren't an overly serious bunch, and when they got back from the rest of break, she knew they'd go back to the way they were, with Hermione gently ushering Lily and James together, Remus disappearing on the full moon, Sirius not being serious, and Elena hovering somewhere in between.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sad, though, as she remembered the look in Regulus Black's eyes as he saw her secret. It wasn't hatred directed to her, or even an emotion with heat to it. Instead it was a cold resignation to what he, a sixteen year old boy, would have to do to someone who would be more like her than a monster.

She'd made it to the common room without getting caught by Filch or any of the other teachers. Christmas in Hogwarts had always been a fairly special time, like Halloween, and students were usually given free run of the castle for the couple hours before dawn. Hermione remembered running through the halls one year, Harry and Ron hot on her heels, snowballs whistling past her head as she weaved away, her shrieks echoing off the walls. That was second year, she remembered, before the chamber of secrets had opened.

Stepping up into her dorm, Hermione was pleased and filled with a childish excitement to see the small group of presents on her bed. There was one from everyone, and it made her grin shamelessly. Jumping onto her bed with a smile, Hermione picked up the one with muggle paper, seeing it was from Lily. It was a new book on the spells and charms needed to become an animagus, and Hermione couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. She'd have to show James the book – he'd freak out.

Speaking of freaking out, as soon as Hermione unwrapped Elena's gift she shrieked. A magical copy of the Karma Sutra sat innocuously on her quilt, the cover a surprising black with the words in small print. A conservative copy, she realised with a grin. She might kill Elena if she mentioned it in front of the boys, but even Hermione had been curious to see what made this book different to the muggle version. Muttering about meddling friends and flexibility, Hermione ripped open Remus's gift, curiosity trampling her.

One it was clear of the paper Hermione began to laugh so hard tears came to her eyes. There was a book of potions that she'd never seen before and that was great, but the second gift was a quill identical to one he'd get her years in the future. Her giggles subsided and she ran her fingernail down the side of the feather. He always had known her better than they'd thought.

Sirius and James had gotten her packages and packets of various aides for magical pranks as well as a couple bags of sweets from Honeydukes. Tucked into the packet was a note that made her smile wider than ever – '_Time to become a real Marauder.'_ They may not extend the same offer after tonight, but even the thought made Hermione smile.

The rest of the giftswere predictable, Isolde giving Hermione a bracelet which would glow if she was ever in danger, and Peter had given her a small book of rare charms for the 'student'. Looking through them, she could tell he hadn't know what to buy. She didn't care – the boy seemed to be warming up to her. She had a year and six months left to leave her mark and Hermione felt such a sense of purpose she almost burst into tears.

She rolled back under her covers with a smile on her face, her mind fading quickly. That day had been, well, destructive and overwhelming and all together crazy. She'd revealed and survived, watched as the Marauders friendship was strengthened, watched as a boy fell apart and put himself back together again, and all without falling apart.

_Then again, _Hermione thought to herself as the first tear rolled down her cheek, _sometimes it's good to fall apart._

* * *

**AN/ **I didn't know how you'd all like this chapter since I hadn't expected on Hermione to reveal so much so quickly. I just thought about how things might progress with Sirius being thrown out and Regulus having taken the mark. I'd imagine Hermione, who had always seemed ridiculously compassionate to me, doing whatever it took to reassure them that she'd always be there for them. Anyway, another melancholic chapter coming up next and then we're back to regular programming. Thanks for sticking with it – Arielle.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the day before they were all due to come back to Hogwarts, the day before Elena and Lily were meant to learn about the Room of Requirement, to a distinct burning sensation around her neck. It took her a moment to realise that it wasn't just acid reflux or something like that, but her coin. "Motherfucker," she sighed, slipping a robe around her and ran down to the huge fireplace in the common room, cursing the fact she hadn't asked for a private room so she could use the floo.

"Remus," she called as she dropped the floo powder in the grate. It'd been five days since the big unveiling, and this was the first time they'd talked. It was a relief but at this hour, Hermione didn't think he had good news. It didn't matter, she reminded herself, she was going to be there for them whether they liked it or not. She'd been surprisingly bored during the week, even studying to become an animagus hadn't helped that much.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione!" James yelled as soon as the Floo call activated. "Thank Merlin that Remus found the coin in his pocket because I swear we're at our wits end. We need you to come over to, uh, Potter Manor, as soon as you can. My Mum's dying to meet you and we've already owled Dumbledore. Hurry!"

And Hermione did hurry. She pulled on her jeans and a white t-shirt, a red and gold Gryffindor cardigan and tied her hair in a braid. Hermione had mastered the art of getting ready quickly when they'd been on the horcrux hunt, and it was good to know the skill hadn't faded in time. She jogged the way from the Gryffindor tower to Dumbledore's office where he opened the stairs before she could get out the password.

"I believe you'll be able to help, Miss White, and I wish you the best. Send an owl before you floo in, or," he eyed the beaded bag she'd found in Hogsmeade, charmed to be like the one she usually had, packed with books and clothes already in case she had to stay the night. "Stay and floo through tomorrow. Either way, Miss White, I trust you'll make the right decision."

Hermione took a steadying breath before stepping into the flames, eager to see what the magical Potter Manor would look like. She arrived to see four people pacing about the lounge room, obviously waiting for her to step through. As she did, managing to narrowly avoid smashing her head into the mantle, Hermione had the feeling she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

Mr and Mrs Potter looked startled at her appearance before smiling, rushing over, and shaking her hands.

"It's wonderful to meet such a positive influence on my boys," Mrs Potter grinned at her, pulling her into a Molly Weasley-esque hug. "I'm glad that you came."

"I'm not sure what I'm here for," Hermione confessed, staring and Remus and James with wide eyes. They were sniggering and Mr Potter shot them a stern look before turning to Hermione.

"Miss White, I was told you'd be able to help us," Mr Potter, or Charlus as he wanted her to call him, looked as tired as his wife and, Hermione realised suddenly, everyone else. "I assumed the boys told you but that's obviously not the case."

"I'm sure that they know what I can or cant handle," she assured them, feeling her confidence slip slightly. Remus slid onto the couch and James looked dead on his feet. "Merlin, what's wrong with Sirius that has you all in such a state?"

"He hasn't gotten out of his room since the news from the Blacks of Regulus's… appointment," Mrs Potter sniffed, putting a comforting arm around her son. "He hasn't eaten or left the room in five days and nothing the boys have said or done has helped."

"We didn't want to drag you into this at first," Remus spoke quietly, and Hermione felt her smile waver slightly. Was she feeling false hope earlier? Had she royally fucked up everything by telling them the truth? "After the other night, we didn't want to overload you. I know how hard it is and, well, we wanted to solve this ourselves."

"When my friends were in trouble I'd try everything before I even thought about telling anyone else," Hermione smiled gently, looking to the staircase and back to James and Remus. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

James and Remus nodded, each grabbing one of her elbows and steering her up the stairs. "Hermione, you're our last hope," James sounded so tired and discouraged that Hermione pulled out a vial of calming draught. He took it with a smile and Remus managed to bark out a quick laugh.

"You really are a potions supplier, aren't you?" he grinned, raking a hand through his hair.

"At the risk of overstepping, I've known you boys for about four months now," Hermione began slowly, trying to approach them carefully before stopping abruptly. "This is ridiculous. Remus, take a goddamn shower – I'll set Sirius right while you do. James, help your mother put on food. You both look so gaunt its impossible you're standing. Wasting away with him wont help a bit."

"But, Hermione, we –" James started, but she cut him off with a nonverbal silencing spell, much to Remus's amusement.

"I swear to Merlin, James, if you don't take care of yourself I'm going to call Lily, and I'm going to make sure she marches here to lecture you until your healthy," Hermione's eyes had narrowed and she looked them both over critically before sighing. "I'll try my best but you two need to look after yourselves."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling on it in ballpoint pen. She handed it to James with the smallest of smiles. "You need comfort as well, you know. If you'd asked, she would have come running to you."

James stared down at the note, and back up to Hermione, and then down at the note. "Hermione, you've always been a supporter of me getting Evans, I mean Lily, to go out with me, but I thought it was all a joke like everyone else."

"James, you two are perfect for each other, I can assure you of that. Sometimes you just need to live and love someone without making too big of a fuss to change their, and your, life for the better," Hermione smiled as she thought of Dumbledore's words to her before she'd left, and felt calm descend. She could do this.

Sirius had drunk himself into a sad stupor around her more than once during her time in the Order, and she'd dealt with him then. Future Remus had admired her for it and Hermione needed to hold onto that. This was a test she'd already passed.

_But its not about me, _she thought grimly, turning toward the door. _This is about him. _

"Take care of yourselves," Hermione reminded them sternly, earning herself tired smiles from the two Marauders. "And I'll try my best."

At the end of the stairs, Dorea Potter stood with her husband, listening to the small brunette try her best to take care of them all. She smiled as she heard Sirius's door open and shut, heard James calling for his owl, and Remus turning on the hot water. Her house had burst back into a frantic flurry of activity that suited them best, and she had one girl to thank for it.

Turning away to put food on the stove, Dorea decided she liked Hermione White, and the girl would stay with them the next holidays. After all, anyone who could befriend the Marauders and wrangle better than the Lily girl they always talked about had a complimentary place in the Potter House. James rushed down the stairs, spots of pink on his cheeks as he excitedly told his mother to set an extra place for Lily Evans. Dorea patted his cheek and smiled. They'd all be all right.

* * *

Hermione stepped into Sirius's room, amazed at how at home he'd made himself in the few days he was there. "Sirius," she called gently, but he was either practically passed out or ignoring her. She voted passed out when she got close enough to smell firewhiskey. She smirked – some things never changed. His eyes were open but unseeing, blinking slowly in his near comatose state.

Her almost smile turned into a frown when she saw a photo half tucked under his pillow. Hermione moved closer, gently removing the item. It showed her twisting and turning in the red dress she'd bought, the photograph taken through the front window of Gladrags. She looked happy, Hermione noticed, and she looked, well, healthy. Hermione hadn't realised it when she was looking in the mirror but the few extra kilos she'd picked up with Hogwarts feasts had made a difference. She'd only been there for three or so days at that point and her cheeks were already filling out, the dark circles under her eyes unnoticeable in the picture.

What surprised her about the photograph were the creases. This photograph was awfully battered for having been around for only four months. Flipping it over, Hermione saw Regulus's writing and her stomach dropped. _Oh, God, _she thought sadly, realising the importance of the message on the back of the card. Hermione slid the photograph to its original spot and leant back on her heels, making the decision quicker than she'd thought she might.

Waving her wand, her jeans and shirt were replaced with her red dress, the other clothes folding themselves neatly in her bag. Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on Sirius's bed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tightening her grip, she shook him lightly.

"Sirius, you need to wake up," she crooned, leaning over to brush some of the hair out of his eyes. "_Scourgify_," she whispered, knowing he'd hate to have his hair oily and greasy around anyone. "Sirius!"

"Hermione?" he asked groggily, and she offered him the warmest smile she could.

She watched as Sirius looked around the room, looked back up to her, looked around again, and then his eyes slammed back onto her, sitting on his bed in the dress he never thought he'd get to see in person. His eyes widened and he seemed to wake up a bit, raking a hand through his hair, surprised to find it clean.

"How'd you get here?" he asked her, brows furrowing inwards. "I don't understand."

"Sirius, it's been five days since I last saw you," she kept her voice as kind as she could, her hand resting on his forearm. "You haven't come out of your room, eaten, or drank anything but firewhiskey in that time. Did you think your friends would let you rot without picking a fight?"

"How did they guess to send for you?" he asked her, easing himself into a sitting position against the wall. Hermione shrugged, and saw Sirius move the photograph under his pillow. "What _are _you doing here?"

Hermione smiled then, a genuine smile without a hint of sadness. "I'm here to offer you the comfort of someone who you don't need to explain to, talk to, or even acknowledge, Sirius. I'm here because I care about you, like everyone in this house, and I hate to see you hurting. Let me help you."

The last four words were said at a near whisper and Sirius watched silently as she climbed onto his lap, the skirt of her dress flaring out around them as she sat sideways across him, her back leaning against the wall and her legs draped over his. He watched her impassively as she took his hands and held them, scooting forward to curl into him. Sirius could feel her warmth threading through his body and the tears started to fall, sliding down his cheeks in silence.

Hermione rubbed his hands slowly, willing all the comfort she wanted to give him into the small movements. Sirius extracted her hands from his so he could reach around her back and undo her braid, running his fingers through her hair until it bounced in the curls around her shoulders. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her so she was truly sitting on his lap, her head fitting into the crook where his neck met his chin.

Sirius sighed, but it wasn't the pensive kind, or the kind that came with an unpleasant realisation. Instead he sighed the kind of sigh you produced when you were so relieved it was impossible not to acknowledge it. Hermione felt warmth spread through her body as he pulled her closer, able to hear his heart beating strong through his chest, the rhythmic thud of it lulling her into a state close to sleep.

Hermione could feel Sirius's tears seeping into her hair, causing a growing cold across her scalp, and she acted out of instinct rather than thought – something rare enough even without the circumstances added in. Hermione took one of Sirius's hands and placed it against her chest, his fingertips resting over the exact space where he could _feel _her heart beating slowly and steadily.

"You're going to be okay," Hermione whispered to him, closing her eyes as he held her.

"It hurts," he admitted, his voice cracking from lack of use now more than anything. "It hurts so badly and I don't know what to do to make it stop. They were my family, Hermione, and they were brutal, horrible, and cruel, but they were _mine. _Regulus was my brother and as much as I hated him I should have looked after him.I disowned them and I felt so free, but by looking out for myself, I threw Regulus to the dogs, left to be slaughtered."

Hermione didn't speak then, instead letting the soft thud of his heart beat lull her to sleep. She felt him kissing her head, his hand never leaving her chest, and felt him relax against her as he slipped under as well.

When Dorea Potter came to check on them both, she'd opened the door to find something she hadn't expected. It'd been an hour or so since Hermione entered the room, and when the door had swung open, it revealed Sirius curled around the girl, his eyes closed in contentment. The blinds were wide open and someone had cleaned up, and Hermione was lying against Sirius's chest, her even breathing hinting at sleep. Sirius was awake but barely, his eyes fluttering open slightly as he stroked the girls hair, staring out the window.

James and Remus had followed Mrs Potter up the stairs and neither one had been surprised at the comfort Hermione was able to bring. Remus summoned Hermione's camera and took two photos of the scene, his heart swelling as he saw the frown lines of Sirius's face had disappeared, leaving him utterly relaxed. James had watched as they leant against one another and made a discovery he wasn't aware he had to make.

He, James Potter, loved Lily Evans. He wanted to hold her and let her warmth keep him warm and he wanted to feel their hearts beating as one like Sirius and Hermione were doing right then. He wanted to support her and trust her, and acting like a blithering idiot wouldn't help him. Lily may have liked him, she may even be attracted, but he knew there was no way they could have that yet. His mouth set in a determined line as he chose to go after what he wanted.

The two boys stood in the doorway watching one of their oldest friends find a calm they hadn't seen him possess in a long while. Remus watched as Hermione's face fully relaxed, her body slumping easily into him. "They'll be good for each other," he murmured, remembering her words when they'd parted.

_We could find someone to overlook our scars, and that someone just happened to be a friend. _

* * *

James was sitting on the couch while Remus took another shower after going for a run. Seeing Sirius and Hermione like that wasn't hard for him, but James knew Moony better than Moony knew Moony. It was hard seeing someone you cared about in anyway being in pain, harder still to see them finding relief in someone's arms that weren't yours. Remus did what he always did when he was trying to figure something out, whether it was a girl, a puzzle, or an essay – he went for a run.

He was considered a Casanova at school and yeah, maybe he deserved such a reputation. He charmed girls side by side with Sirius and, while it never lead to anything, he knew it wasn't helping his chances with Lily. _But does that even matter? _He asked himself, thinking back to Hermione's knowing expression in the hall when she handed him the note to send to Lily. Maybe, he thought, just maybe he had a fighting chance at making this _real._

And, like magic, the Floo activated and Lily stepped through, dressed in a white knit dress and her red hair flying freely around her, coat slung over one arm, and bright spots of pink on her cheeks. His eyes drifted toward the glinting of silver on her ears, which was strange – Lily never wore jewellery. Even though she didn't know what he was, James felt giddy with happiness when he identified the earrings as stags antlers.

"James!" she cried as soon as she set foot on solid ground, launching herself into his arms before be could even say hello. "I was so worried when I got yours and Hermione's notes I just – is Sirius all right?"

James felt like sweeping her up and crushing her to him like Sirius had held Hermione. Instead he gave her a smile and offered her his hand. "You can meet my parents in a minute, I think you'd rather see this."

James lead Lily up to the doorway to Sirius's room and watched as she took in the scene in front of them. Hermione was sleeping soundly, and Sirius looked as if he'd relaxed. Both seemed boneless and content, and James felt another wave of longing wash over him as he looked at the smaller witch next to him. Lily was smiling, tears in her eyes, and her hand on James's wrist.

Lily's thoughts had followed a similar route to James's, thinking about how good it would be to surrender to it all. She wasn't broken or as damaged as either Sirius or Hermione, which she didn't know for sure but suspected at, but she looked at them and it made her teary. Her two friends looked so calm, and she wondered when she'd find it for herself. Sneaking a look at James, Lily wondered if the answer was right under her nose the entire time.

Remus snuck out of the bathroom, hoping that Lily and James wouldn't hear as he got the camera and took a photo, knowing Hermione would want to see the unity she'd inspired. Sneaking down the stairs, Remus got a whiff of Mrs Potter's beef casserole and his stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the fragility of the moment. The sound acted like a wave through the house, noise and commotion breaking forth.

Remus just smiled – it was about bloody time.

* * *

Sirius woke up before Hermione did, but only barely. James and Lily had ran shrieking down the hall, much to his surprised, and Remus's stomach had rumbled so loudly that Sirius would testify that it rattled the walls. Hermione had woken up when Sirius shifted, her eyes blinking slowly as she took in the light and her position. All of a sudden the spark lit and she flew from the bed, her wand sailing into her hand as she looked down at herself, blushing profusely.

Hermione could still feel the heat in between her breasts from where Sirius's hand had rested, even after she'd changed her clothing back to something more appropriate. He gave her a wolfish smile, raking his eyes down her body. Hermione rolled her eyes and made a rude gesture, her own smile rising to meet his out of instinct.

"Damn, White, I think I'll need to write a letter to the Powers that Be for giving you those _legs_," he dropped a devastating wink and Hermione felt her knees waver slightly as his grin started to liquefy her muscles.

"If you can hit on me, you can get up," she sniffed the air delicately, her stomach rumbling. "You made me miss breakfast, and I'm definitely not missing out on whatever that heavenly smell is to stay in this room with you."

"Oh, Hermione, if you gave me five minutes, you'd be singing a different tune," he replied nonchalantly as he breezed past her, pinching her arse as he did. "Trust me."

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Hermione's indignant shrieks could be heard around the house as she shouted spell after spell at him, managing to turn his hair pink and to have a flock of yellow canaries attack him until he apologised.

James and Lily paused and listened to the ranting and raving upstairs, briefly meeting each others eyes. And Sirius and Hermione called _them _dysfunctional.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly normal affair. Remus and James started to poke fun at Sirius, telling him he was turning into a sap for actually sleeping with a girl. He'd turned beet red and sputtered out insults, much to the Potters and Hermione's amusement. She thought he might pop a vein when even Lily made fun of him. Funnily enough though, no one said anything bad or made fun of her. Hermione smiled, they really were like Ron and Harry, just split into four.

"I guess I'll just go back to Hogwarts tonight," Lily mused, and she saw James's eyes light up at the possibility of asking her to stay. Hermione and Remus both gave him warning looks, and he pouted but kept quiet.

"You could always stay the night here, dears," Mrs Potter announced, looking at both Hermione and Lily. "We have fifteen bedrooms – there will be plenty of distance between you and the boys."

Lily's eyes widened. "Fifteen _bedrooms_?"

"Yes, dear, how many does your house have?" Mrs Potter asked, confusion written across her face.

"I only had four _rooms _let alone bedrooms," Hermione laughed, surprising them all. "It was cosy though, much like your house, Mrs Potter."

"My, my," Mrs Potter laughed at them before pausing. "Call me Dorea."

After a couple more minutes of back and forth, it was decided that both Hermione and Lily would stay the night. After Hermione confessed to the undetectable extension charm, the boys laughed and declared she'd definitely have to stay. After borrowing old quidditch jerseys from James, both Hermione and Lily had gone up to their shared room, Hermione whipping out a bag of Honeydukes and putting an advanced intruder charm on the door, as well as one that worked similar to Dumbledore's age line – if anyone tried to cross the line of the door other than Mrs Potter, their face would swell up and their hair would turn bright blue.

"Brilliant," Lily laughed as Hermione cast the silencing spell. "That'll teach them, if they try to sneak in anyway."

"They've already seen my sleeping face," Hermione shot Lily a stern look before cracking a smile. "It'll be you they sneak in to see."

"Oh shove off," Lily cried through a mouth of sugar quills. "They wouldn't dare, and you know none of them are _that _interested in me. James just likes to poke fun, you know that."

"No, I don't," Hermione protested as she picked up a liquorish wand.

"But he makes the same jokes every day!" Lily groaned, shaking her head. "Every time I think we're becoming friends he goes and makes a joke about dating me. It's bloody infuriating."

"Lily," Hermione objected quickly, astounded she could actually think that. "James _likes _you. As in he wants to kiss you until you pass out sort of like. You're both attracted to each other and he's not that bad. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"What do you mean by chance?" Lily's eyes narrowed and Hermione wanted to shake her. "Do you mean go out with him? He's _James Potter! _I'd be one of many, and I'm not into that sort of boy."

"Lily, by give him a chance, all I mean is stop judging him before you've gotten to know him!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I get its hard and I know he doesn't have the best reputation but even Sirius has admitted James has only ever kissed two girls, _and_ has liked you since third year. He's trying to change so you'll give him a chance, but I think that you just need to stop thinking of him as the prat you knew."

Lily looked at Hermione, incredulity written across her face. Hermione smiled gently and shook her head. "Everyone grows up sometime," Hermione finished, waving a sugar quill in the air for emphasis.

"Has Sirius grown up?" Lily smirked wickedly and Hermione threw a pillow at her head, crying out in mock outrage.

"Elena bought me the bloody magical Karma Sutra," Hermione confessed, blushing from ear to ear. "I'll be the most experienced virgin by the time I graduate if she continues giving me such… advanced reading material."

Lily gawked at her, her jaw hanging open until she caught herself. "You're kidding," Lily spluttered, and Hermione reached into her purse to pull it out.

"Not kidding," Hermione nodded grimly, joining in when Lily couldn't hold in her amusement. "Watch it, Evans, one day you'll ask to borrow this!"

"Hah!" Lily snorted before stopping, holding up a hand. "Wait."

There was a thud, a girlish shriek, and the indignant shout of Remus saying: "I _told _you not to try to eavesdrop!" and Lily and Hermione dissolved into stomach aching laughter, finally pulling themselves together enough to open the door, and falling apart again as they took in the scene in front of them.

Sirius was sprawled across the floor, coughing from the shock the door had given him. His hair was standing on end and was, as Hermione had promised, bright blue. He looked up at her hazily and grinned. "Was that the magical karma sutra I saw on your bed?"

Lily turned pink and Hermione cackled cheekily, grabbing Lily's wrist, spinning the taller girl twice, and dipping her backward. From where the boys sat/stood, it looked like they were kissing, Hermione's hair shielding most of their view. Lily was grinning from ear to ear, her mouth covered by Hermione's hand as they pulled away.

"You caught us!" Hermione wailed, tears in her eyes. "Lily, I cant hide our love anymore!"

"No fucking way!" James howled, and the girls, who had managed to keep their faces straight until now, burst into hysterics, tears coming to their eyes they were laughing so hard.

"Not funny, Hermione!" he cried, stomping to his room just as Sirius's face swelled up. He turned back and cracked a grin. "Okay, so maybe a little funny."

"Oh, bugger," Sirius sighed after feeling his swollen face, flopping back down to the floor in despair. "What's the point in life if you cant be beautiful."

"Cheer up, Sirius," Lily smiled gently, earning herself a shocked look from both Hermione and James. Her smile turned brash as she continued. "I'm sure Remus'll still give you a big smooch if you ask him nicely."

James turned red he laughed so hard, while Sirius pretended to try to launch back over the protective line. Remus just made kissing noises and, as Hermione tried her best to stop laughing, she felt at home for the first time in months.

* * *

**AN/** I always forget that being a teenager without a mental illness or extreme circumstances is terrifyingly hard _anyway _and there's tears and tantrums aplenty as we find ourselves, so I cant imagine what it must have been like for poor Sirius. Hope you all like it and it seems natural. I think it does but then the author is generally less critical in some regards and more in others! Things will cheer up with the new term and the forming of alliances. Let me know what you think – Arielle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Her long, bushy hair was spread out around her like a fan and the red blankets on her bed were tangled around her legs, exposing her to the cold air. Groaning, she rolled and shot a look at Lily's alarm clock; six fifteen on the dot. Hermione groaned again, softer this time, and got up.

She padded about the room picking up items and bits of homework she needed and shoving them into separate bags. The first day of classes was something she had been looking forward to. The other girls groaned as they woke, and Hermione shook her head. It was early – too early for anyone but birds to be up. Holidays were well and truly over. She could almost taste the feast that would be waiting for them downstairs. Hot cakes, muffins, pumpkin juice, and most importantly, a hell of a lot of bacon.

Hermione stumbled down the second last step, sighing when she knocked her knee against the wall and staggered to lean against one of the couches. Remus raised an eyebrow but she just shook her head, curls swirling with the movement. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped in line next to him, and they began to walk down to the Great Hall.

"What are the chances we make it there without getting stopped or attacked?" Remus asked casually, and Hermione grimaced.

Narcissa Black was waiting at the end of the hall, her long and perfectly coiffed blonde hair pinned away from her face. The severity of the style made Hermione think of Draco. Sure, Little Malfoy resembled Lucius, but he wore the exact same expression as Narcissa was wearing now. One of determination, and one of the warning signs for Hermione to move the hell out of the way.

"That was bloody quick," Remus grinned and Hermione chuckled. "I'll see you down in the hall."

Remus breezed past Narcissa like she didn't exist, and Narcissa didn't bat an eye at his passing. All of her focus was on Hermione, and Hermione found that more than slightly worrying. Narcissa had watched Hermione carefully, noting every small twitch or movement. The two girls stood in front of each other, both sizing the other up for weaknesses and threats.

"There's an open classroom around the corner," Hermione said finally. "I think I know what you're wanting to ask, and I don't think we should talk in the open."

The implication was clear: _Others were listening. _Narcissa studied Hermione for a moment more before regally nodding her head, following as Hermione led the way.

From what Lucius had said about her, Narcissa had pictured someone more… formidable than the small girl in front of her. The untamed curls on her head certainly made her seem like she should take up more space than she did. Her brown eyes were warm, with a hint of something that reminded her strongly of Andromeda. Pain lanced through Narcissa's chest – she didn't like to be reminded of her sister. But in this case, it was probably a good thing.

Hermione's mind was racing a mile a minute as she shut the door and cast the silencing charm. Narcissa Black was imposing and being in an enclosed space with her was slightly panic inducing. It was like being in the presence of a queen, although Hermione felt nothing for the woman other than slight pity. Straightening her spine, Hermione met Narcissa's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

Narcissa looked taken aback. "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Why else would you approach me?" Hermione countered, rewarded with a shrewd look. "I'm assuming it has to do with Lucius and his… condition."

"So you do know," Narcissa nodded slowly. "I must admit, I thought you would be different."

"In what way?"

"You hang around those Marauders, who are mischievous and incredibly self-righteous. They target Slytherins and they're mostly blood traitors, which is another reason I thought you'd be more reluctant. You're friends with Lily Evans, a complete do-gooder and all around nice girl. That usually means you hate people like me."

"People like you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. This was by far one of the weirdest conversations she'd ever had before breakfast.

"People who are so immersed in the unsavoury side of this war," Narcissa tilted her chin up, daring Hermione to say something. Narcissa was expecting Hermione to frown, blanch, or react in shock at the admission. Instead, she just laughed. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"You're right. It's not funny at all. In fact, I think it's brave," Hermione sobered, shaking her head. "Now that you know I'm willing to help you, what is it you want?"

"You should know I'm not a willing participant. If it wouldn't destroy myself, my fiancé, and my family, I would leave. Run to France, hide out in a chateaux somewhere," Narcissa laughed derisively. "But I cant. So I'd like you to keep an eye on Lucius when I cant. It'd mean a lot to me to have someone as strong, morally and magically, as you to watch over him. I cant lose my family, you see? I cant."

"I understand," Hermione said, realising exactly how hard it must have been for Narcissa to say that. To admit what was happening. But she'd expected to hear that. Twenty years into the future and Narcissa would choose her family over her 'duty' again to save Harry's life. "I don't think I need to tell you that no one would know. I'm happy to help."

"Communication by owl when there's something important is enough sounds good to me," Narcissa shut her eyes, like she couldn't bear to look at Hermione. In a way, Hermione figured that was exactly what was happening. "What do you want in return?"

"I wasn't planning on asking for anything," Hermione said softly before pausing. "But if you could keep an eye on Regulus for me, that'd mean a lot. He's softer than he seems, but I know that wont happen or matter after a couple times out."

"You know a lot," Narcissa shook her head. "I should report you to Him but there's really no point. We both know you'd conveniently disappear or even wipe your own memory just to spite everyone involved."

"You know a lot," Hermione smiled softly, turning for the door. Her hand was on the handle when she looked back. "You're a lot stronger than him, you know? Lucius is lucky to have you."

Hermione twisted the knob to leave when Narcissa spoke again.

"I love my cousins, Hermione. Both of them. But Hermione, Sirius… he'll hurt you," she warned, and Hermione turned, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Down at breakfast, Sirius trained his eyes on the large doorway. Hermione was _always _at breakfast before them, no matter how early he tried to get up. When he'd come into the Great Hall, only Remus had been there. He said Hermione was up, but didn't know where she was. However, he'd implied she'd been with someone, which set Sirius's blood boiling in a way he didn't care to think about.

When she walked through the doors, there was a cold expression on her face. She was deep in thought, so she didn't see him watching her. Instead of the warmth Hermione usually emitted, she seemed far away, untouchable, strict, and absolutely terrifying. This was the girl, he realised, with all of the skills she showed off in classes. She wasn't a push over, or like the girls he dated. What right did he have to her?

When she looked up, when she looked at him, her gaze seemed to go right through him.

"Hermione!" Remus called, worry clear on his face. She trained her eyes on Remus and her face softened. It was almost imperceptible, but she nodded. Remus practically deflated the relief was so obvious.

Sirius frowned. How had he missed that his best friend was worried? He didn't have time to think when he saw Hermione stumble slightly as she reached the bench. Remus caught her, his arm wrapping around her waist as she fell onto the bench heavily.

"Eat something," he ordered, and Hermione gave him a half hearted sneer before she complied. When Remus looked away, distracted by something that Peter said, Sirius watched as Hermione pulled out a vial, unstopped it, and took a deep sip.

Sighing happily, she bit into her toast the exact moment that Elena slid into the bench next to her.

"Lorcan loved the robes," she winked at Hermione, and Hermione smiled warmly back, shaking her head affectionately. "Honestly, they turn the most interesting shade of blue when I wanted to –"

"I don't need to know that!" Hermione shrieked, swatting at her friend playfully. Sirius looked away and Hermione felt a coldness bloom in her chest. She'd noticed him watching her since she walked in, and he was being a lot more perceptive than she'd like.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, her brow furrowing. "You don't look great."

"Later," Hermione pleaded with her eyes and, after a moment of silent tug-of-war, Elena nodded her consent.

What was scaring her, the biggest thing, was that Narcissa was right. What the hell was she doing with Sirius? She found him attractive, that much was sure. And she cared about him, she always had, but she could tell it was changing. Hermione began to worry her lower lip. There was a searing pain in her chest at the thought of being rejected, and she pushed it away.

She was here to care, but getting involved with Sirius was a stupid idea. The comment she'd made after Narcissa offered her advice was evidence enough that she, although she didn't want to, knew exactly what a bad idea romance with him would be.

And would it be romance? Or would it just be kisses against the wall that made her melt? The two didn't always go together with Sirius.

Hermione dismissed the thought. She'd spent a long time pining after someone before, five years to be exact, and it'd taken two kisses for them to realise it was all wrong. She wouldn't risk it here, no. Or, she thought slowly, maybe she should. Maybe it would be for the better to get the kisses over with.

The bell rang and Hermione linked arms with Elena, casting a quick silencing spell around them so they could speak without being overheard on their way to Potions.

"It's Sirius, isn't it?" Elena sighed, and Hermione nodded. "I can see why you're worried."

"It's not that I'm worried," Hermione protested, "it's that I don't think it's right. Would we even fit? Would it be special, or even significant to him? Would it be romantic, or would it just be another bone melting snog against the wall? I know it seems different, and it feels different, but what if I'm wrong?"

"I understand," Elena nodded, her voice solemn. Hermione couldn't remember having a serious conversation with Elena. "I think you should follow your impulses. If you feel the desire to kiss him, do so. Make the first move and then let him decide."

"That way it's easier to guess the pattern later on?" Hermione asked, the connections forming in her mind even as she said it. As far as strategies went, it was a good one.

"There are only two ways it can go – he steps up, tells you he doesn't just think of you as a pair of great legs, and you two start dating. Or, he just assumes its fine and either pretends it never happened or just expects you to be his fuck buddy."

"That's three ways," Hermione muttered, but Elena was right. With a wave of her hand, the silencing charm disappeared and they were standing to the side of the potions room, waiting for their new partners to be announced.

Hermione caught Regulus's eye, but if he noticed her he didn't show anything on his face. Sighing, Hermione was glad that she had done what she had, but felt an odd sense of loss at the lack of acknowledgement. Three months was a relatively short friendship, and she knew that it wouldn't be the last she interacted with him. At least, she reminded herself, Narcissa would be looking out for him. As his cousin, she could be there as often as he needed without making him seem weak.

"Quiet," Slughorn's voice echoed throughout the room, causing Hermione to fight off a grimace. Now was not the time for this. "Now we'll be discussing our new partnerships for this term. I assure you all that they have been decided with the utmost care. There are students, good students, who will benefit by working with someone with qualities like their own. On the other hand, there are students who need the help. So, with that in mind, there will be no switching partners this term either."

A groan sounded through the classroom, and Hermione steeled herself.

"Evans and Snape, front right," Slughorn called out, and Hermione saw James jerk forward. She grabbed his left arm while Sirius grabbed his right, cutting off the movement before he could do anything. "R. Black and Mulciber, front left."

Hermione knew that there was no way she'd get partnered up with Regulus this term too, but she still wished she had. It would have kept them together, at least. She stifled a sigh. Malfoy was watching her intently, and it was almost painful.

"White and Malfoy, second right."

Hermione felt James stiffen and she resisted the urge to laugh. It would be easy to be paired with Malfoy as she was fairly certain he'd behave. He was haughty but she'd beaten him once, and Narcissa (whether or not he knew it yet) had come to her for help. This meant she could handle it.

After all, if he was half as bad as his son, she was in for a hell of a ride.

"White," he greeted, and they sat down. "I was surprised to hear your name called."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended, Malfoy," she replied evenly, turning away to hear the rest of the pairings.

Sirius and James were paired together, amazingly. Hermione had thought Slughorn was smarter than that, and maybe he was. The boys were in the back left, as far away from Snape and Lily as they could be, and also Remus, who was a bench to the right and paired with Elena. The two were already talking, Elena's face pinched in annoyance. Hermione had a disturbing feeling the conversation was about her. Not from either of their expressions, but from the way Regulus was listening in.

"Go with flattered," he offered, and Hermione turned back to her partner, offering him a smile. "I hear you're getting top in almost every class you're in. Studying a lot?"

In actuality, Hermione only did the bare minimum to get by in her classes. It was easier not to be the top of the school. As it was, she already knew she'd have to turn down a job as prefect. As second or third in the year, she'd be expected to be offered such a position. It'd be easier for her to slip into academic anonymity, but that wasn't in her nature.

"Not at all," she answered honestly, flipping the book to the page Slughorn had called. Her face immediately broke into a wide grin. "Why'd he give us this?"

"He think's we're incompetent," Malfoy rolled his eyes and Hermione shook her head. "Polyjuice potion, honestly."

Malfoy got the ingredients while Hermione set up the work station. They were an efficient team, preparing everything neatly and easily. If the rest of the term went so easily, Hermione would have a hard time finding a way to make trouble or avoid the Slug Club. Malfoy was a lot better than he let on.

"I made this potion in my second year," Hermione grinned as she started chopping and crushing ingredients. "My brothers and I were planning on sneaking into Hogsmeade once our parents showed us how to get there."

It annoyed Hermione that she had to lie, but the memory was too good to ignore. "What happened?" Malfoy asked casually, surprising her. She thought he'd want to work in silence.

"Well, my brother's got the two hairs I swiped from two uncles. That went off without a hitch."

"Why do I have a feeling that couldn't be said for you?"

Hermione slid the leeches into the potion, the mixture starting to bubble. "I thought I had my Aunt's hairs but it turned out I'd gotten cat hair instead. I had fluffy ears, elongated teeth, a tail, and a fondness for chasing mice that lasted two weeks."

Malfoy stopped working and looked over at her for a moment before bursting into loud laughter. Hermione grinned again, wondering if she'd ever heard Malfoy laugh before. Everyone in the class paused and turned to look at them, Malfoy chortling for a good minute after.

"That was not where I expected that story to go," he said as he shook his head. "I thought you accidently turned yourself into a boy or the potion made you puke leeches. Never did I think you'd turn yourself into a cat."

He dissolved into chuckles again.

"I was so embarrassed, especially when I coughed up a hairball," she had to put her knife down since she'd started to laugh so hard her hands were shaking. "My brothers passed me the milk at every meal for months after, making small mewling noises every time I refused!"

"Stop," Malfoy laughed again, doubling over slightly. "You're going to make me ruin my reputation."

"Salazar forbid the son of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy laugh in public!" Hermione mock whispered in outrage. "What next? Smiling? Charity? _Making jokes?_ It's a dangerous slope to happiness."

"I happen to prefer being snarky, thank you."

Hermione wondered what Draco would say if he could see his father laughing with her. It would certainly give him pause, then his nose would crinkle, just like Malfoy's was now. She looked down at the potion and sniffed the air delicately before smirking.

"The worse it smells, the longer it lasts," she told him smartly, his nose crinkling further when she added more of the ingredients.

They finished the potion in silence, the odd cat joke peppered throughout the hour. When class was finished, Slughorn whisked the potions away, probably to stew for a month before he bottled and sold them as his own. Malfoy nodded at her before disappearing into the throng of Slytherin.

"You made Lucius Malfoy laugh!" James exclaimed as soon as their group were the only ones in the classroom. "How the hell did you make him laugh?"

"It was a funny story," Hermione paused, enjoying the expectant looks they were giving her. "One you lot wont hear for a very long time."

"Hermione!" they yelled in unison and she cackled as they walked out of the classroom.

As Lily looped her arm in hers and Elena slid her arm around her waist, Hermione smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

Every class managed to come and go with no maiming or permanent injuries occurring. No one argued, there were no brawls, and even Sirius and James behaved themselves. Hermione was beginning to think the day could be too quiet when she got the note from Snape asking her to meet him in a corridor halfway between Gryffindor Tower and the Dungeons. From the note's careful wording. Hermione figured it was a business proposition. She could figure what though.

She slid into the dinner bench next to Lily, the red head smiling at her before turning her attention back to James. There was a quiet intensity to them that hadn't been there before the holidays, and it made Hermione smile. They were cute, like Harry and Ginny might have been if they had more time to get to know each other. For the first time, Hermione started to wonder how her friends would be progressing.

But they wouldn't, they'd be trapped in time until she returned in exactly two years. When she'd researched in a library book, however, she found that Dumbledore had been guessing. The colour was bad, but it wasn't always an appropriate indicator. Hermione figured that she had at least a year, and no more than two. It would be good to remember how limited her chances would be.

With that in mind, she decided she'd find Sirius before bed and kiss him smartly on the lips. That way she could be sure she wasn't making a mistake. Her new decision sent warmth flooding to her fingertips. Something that made her so excited couldn't be wrong, right?

The dinner passed with the usual antics of a start of term feast. Dumbledore made some strangely cryptic speech that, for once, didn't allude to gloom and doom. Professor McGonagall had her eyes on Hermione for most of the speech, but Hermione figured she could catch up with her Transfiguration professor sometime after class.

"Hermione, you want to walk back?" Sirius asked when he saw she was done eating. Snape tilted his head and got up, leaving the hall. Hermione felt the urge to say yes, to ask him to take her away and jump him once they were clear just to hurry up and find out what he'd do.

She felt like a kid impatient to unwrap a present. Hermione almost smirked at that idea – she was sure whatever was under his shirt wasn't anything she'd ever gotten for Christmas before.

"I can't," she smiled apologetically, quickly ducking out from the table. "I have to do something now, but maybe I'll see you later?"

Sirius nodded and watched as Hermione rushed out the doors of the Great Hall. His thoughts took a sour turn and he pursed his lips, wondering what he could do to ease his bad temper. Remus distracted him, but not before he could think of the perfect was to relieve stress and boredom in a single activity.

Meanwhile, Hermione met Snape in an alcove with a bench on either side. It was like a small window seat area, similar in size to the compartments they used in the Hogwarts Express. She slid into the seat opposite him and waited him out. His sleeves were rolled up, no sign of the Dark Mark on his forearm. Hermione had a sinking suspicion that he'd take his vows when Lily finally started going out with James.

For everyone's sake, she hoped that was after the term ended and after Slughorn's seating arrangements changed.

"I figure you know this is business only, White," his tone was as disapproving as it had been when she'd had him as a teacher back in her time.

"It's the second time today I've been propositioned by a Slytherin," she smiled slightly, offering reassurance that his house wouldn't protest to whatever he was asking. "One would think that pesky little house rivalry of ours didn't exist. And, Severus?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare try to read my mind again," she hissed, startling him. She'd felt his consciousness pressing against the edges of hers, trying to find a weak spot in her barrier to slip in and find whatever he was looking for.

"My apologies," he assumed a haughty pose Hermione had begun to associate with all Slytherins in this time. "I wanted to ask for your assistance with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Practical tutoring?" she asked, and he nodded. Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding. "If Professor Flitch agrees to let us use his classroom once a week on an afternoon of your choosing, I'm happy to."

"What do you want in return?" he asked shrewdly, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You Slytherins never think of favours simply being favours," she smiled wryly. "Maybe I'm doing this just for the pleasure of beating the crap out of you on a regular basis."

"I'd feel better if you named your price."

"A favour to be called in when I so choose," Hermione steeple her fingers and smiled, feeling like she was the evil queen offering unlimited power for the price of a soul. She folded her hands in her lap and immediately felt significantly less diabolical.

"Deal," he said instantly, and Hermione's lips quirked. Snape had a lot to learn about self preservation, and not much time left to learn it. "Thursdays?"

"Deal."

They stood, shook hands and walked out of the alcove, each turning their separate way and not looking back. Hermione smiled widely at the thought of getting to put her future potions teacher in his place repeatedly every Thursday. The thought almost made her giddy. What send her thoughts careening over the edge to excited was the idea of seeing Sirius. The meeting had taken significantly less time than she'd expected. Hermione was wondering whether she should consult Lily before doing anything when she rounded the corner, unaware she'd taken a different route to what she usually did.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw Sirius pick up a girl, snogging her senseless. The girl wrapped a pair of impossibly long legs around his waist and clung on, her fingers knotting in his hair as he pressed her up against the wall to deepen the kiss. Even from a couple meters away, Hermione could see their bodies grinding against each other.

She made a slight choked noise before turning on heel and walking away, her mind reeling.

When Sirius turned his head, he could see the stricken expression on Hermione's face just as she turned to walk away. She didn't look back as she walked around the corner, and Maisie began to pepper kisses on his jaw. But he knew that she'd seen – it would be impossible not to since they'd been in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione reached the common room to find Remus and Lily sitting at the stool of an upright piano she'd never seen before. She raised her eyebrows at Elena, who merely shrugged. Obviously they'd transfigured it, but they were only playing chopsticks.

"If you went to all that trouble to transfigure the thing, why don't you play?" Hermione asked them softly, and Remus gave her a beatific smile.

"Because we know that you do," he said, pulling her down to the bench quickly.

"What? How!" she protested, looking at the piano like it might bite her. "I never told anyone."

"Your reaction just told us," Lily laughed. "I haven't heard anyone play since my sister Petunia. I'd be lovely if you could. I'm feeling a little homesick tonight."

"I only know one song," Hermione said softly, staring at the keys like they might bite her. "And it isn't sweet or happy."

"Play," Remus smiled, standing so she could have more room to move.

Sighing, Hermione shot him a look and decided it would be a good reminder to herself. Her fingers found the solemn chords quickly, playing out the distinctive rhythm of Frédéric Chopin's _Marche Funébre. _Remus's eyebrows shot up but Hermione continued to play, the chords giving way to intricate embellishments as the song raised itself into a major, the sound filling the room. It was bitter sweet at best, and it matched her mood perfectly. As she preformed the runs perfectly, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She'd played this song when people had been buried, after eulogies had been read to give people a moment to compose themselves.

What she liked most about it was the fact that it soared. It didn't just stay in one place. It started off so sad, so slow, and solemn, before it broke free and celebrated loudly and sweetly, the strong chords instilling hope. In Hermione's mind, it was the perfect song for a funeral and it's wake. In war, she'd learnt to mourn a life while simultaneously celebrating it.

Hermione let the last chord linger, aware that every Marauder was standing behind her. She turned and smiled softly. "I warned you it wasn't happy."

"But it was played perfectly," James said, his eyes wide. "The trills and runs were _perfect_."

"I got a lot of practice," she said shortly, and Elena slapped James in the arm. "No, it's alright."

Sirius joined the edge of the group, and Hermione could see his lips were still swollen from the kisses in the halls. She stared at them for a moment before plastering a smile on her face.

"Hermione, we need to talk about –"

"No, Sirius, we don't," she cut him off bluntly.

"But wont you let me explain?"

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, a sympathetic smile spreading across her face in exasperation. "It's fine."

"Not to me, not by –"

"But it is for me," she said softly, and Elena made a small choked noise. "You can kiss whoever you want in whatever dark corridor you want. It isn't my business."

"But, Hermione –"

"Honestly, you don't have to worry, Sirius," she smiled, elbowing him lightly in the ribs as she did. There was a pain blooming in her chest and she needed to leave before she started to cry. "If I swung that way, I might chase after her too. She really is very pretty."

With that, Hermione breeze past him, bidding goodnight as she walked up her room. Sirius watched her go, the words he wanted to say dying in his throat.

"You're such a fucking tool," Elena bit out, tone scathing, before turning and following Hermione up the stairs. Lily gave James a helpless look and sighed before running after her friends.

"Mate," James shook his head, a small smile on his face. "For someone good with women, you make a lot of bad choices."

Sirius sighed heavily. "I know."


End file.
